My Imaginary Friend
by bwijei
Summary: Cerita tentang teman khayalan Taehyung semasa kecil dan perasaannya kepada Hoseok semasa SMA. Bukankah sesuatu yang wajar apabila anak kecil memiliki teman khayalan? "Jei-ah, Kau harusnya datang dan menghiburku saat ini" / Bad summary! vhope! (another cast: Jungkook Jimin Namjoon Seokjin Yoongi) slight! hopekook vmin vmon! BxB . Review gans!
1. Jei

Title : My Imaginary Friend

Cast :

Kim Taehyung

Jung Hoseok

Jeon Jungkook

Park Jimin

Kim Namjoon

.

Author : Kwon Chanmi

Rating : PG+

Genre : Romance, Angst, Friendship

=w=

.

.

Hehehehe/?

Bwijei balik. Ini anunya rada menstrim sih tapi gapapa deh suka suka gue aja :'v sebelomnya, itu ff BTS tetep dilanjut kok, nunggu waktu yg tepat buat ngaplotnya :'v happy reading!

.

.

.

* * *

 _Kenangan masa kecil, merupakan kenangan terindah bagiku. Dimana aku lebih suka memikirkan permainan apa yang akan kulakukan hari ini dibandingkan harus memikirkan kehidupanku mendatang. Dan, bukankah sesuatu yang wajar apabila anak kecil memiliki teman khayalan? Ya. aku memiliki teman khayalan bernama Jei, Ia selalu memanggilku dengan nama panggilan buatanku sendiri, V. Ia selalu ada disaat teman-temanku tak ada. Ia selalu menemaniku bermain permainan kesukaanku, Ia pandai bermain piano. Aku menyukainya! Namun, sekarang aku tidak dapat menemukan dimana Ia berada. Satu-satunya benda yang masih kupunya darinya hanyalah gelang kayu yang kubuat sendiri untukku dan untuknya. Bertuliskan Vjei. Dan.. Ada keraguan yang menyelimutiku_

 _._

 _._

 _Apakah Jei itu benar-benar ada? Atau hanya sebatas teman khayalanku?_

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Jungkook-ah.. Kau sudah mengerjakan PR Fisika?" Tanya Taehyung, teman dekat Jungkook sambil memainkan alat tulisnya. Jungkook mengangguk sambil mengeluarkan sebuah buku dari tasnya "Tentu saja. Kau mau aku membantumu?" Tanya Jungkook sambil mengisyaratkan Taehyung untuk duduk disebelahnya. Taehyung mengangguk mantap lalu melemparkan senyuman padanya.

Tidak mengerjakan PR di tingkat sekolah menengah atas merupakan hal yang maklum bagi Taehyung dan sejumlah murid lainnya.

Sementara Jungkook membantu Taehyung mengerjakan PR, tiba-tiba saja dua murid dengan paras sedikit 'berandal' masuk kedalam kelas 2-1 membuat pandangan Jungkook yang awalnya memperhatikan Taehyung yang sedang menulis akhirnya beralih kepada dua murid tadi. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Jung Hoseok dan Kim Namjoon.

"Yaa! Jimin-ah!" Seru Hoseok dan Namjoon sambil berjalan menghampiri gerombolannya dikelas 2-1 (Seokjin, Yoongi, Jimin) Lalu Jungkook menoleh sambil menyenggol bahu Taehyung dan berbisik " _psst_! Taehyung-ah.. Lihatlah siapa yg masuk kedalam kelas"

Taehyung menoleh kearah Hoseok. Lalu wajahnya berubah menjadi merah merona " _Terimakasih untuk Lee seonsaengnim yang telah membagi kelas dengan sangat adil. Walaupun hanya teman-temannya yang sekelas denganku, setidaknya aku dapat melihatnya setiap saat karena ada mereka_ " Batin Taehyung dengan perasaan senang yang berlebihan sampai-sampai kertas bekas yg ada didalam lokernya berubah menjadi kusut karena remasannya.

Jungkook yang mulai mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan temannya mendecak " _Tsk_. Apakah kau tidak bosan bertemu dengannya setiap saat?" Tanya Jungkook. Taehyung menggeleng "Bertemu dengannya disekolah dan di panti asuhan setiap hari itu tidak cukup" Jawabnya.

Kim Taehyung, lelaki berumur 16 tahun ini mempunyai hobi membaca, menulis, dan semua hal yang berhubungan dengan sastra dan musik. Walaupun Hoseok tidak termasuk kedalam sastra atau musik tetapi Taehyung tetap menyukainya.

Jeon Jungkook, seumuran dengan Taehyung namun lebih pintar dan rajin dibanding Taehyung. Jungkook menyukai hal-hal berbau mistik. Jungkook mulai menjadi sahabat Taehyung setelah lulus SMP, mereka tak sengaja bertemu di toko sepatu lalu berebut sepatu ditempat itu. Dan tanpa disangka mereka satu sekolah bahkan satu kelas.

Jung Hoseok, murid kelas 2-3. Hobinya adalah mengganggu orang lain oleh karena itu Ia mendapat julukan trouble maker. Ia adalah orang yang sulit ditebak.

Ia pernah digosipkan memiliki hubungan khusus dengan salah satu teman gengnya karena ia belum pernah terlihat menyukai orang lain. Gossip itu semakin kuat kebenarannya karena akhir-akhir ini, Hoseok sangat dekat dengan Jimin daripada teman geng lainnya. Bahkan mereka berdua sering membaca buku di perpustakaan bersama. Hanya BERDUA. Disaat itu, Hoseok benar-benar akan marah jika diganggu. Oleh karena itu gossip itu cepat menyebar. Namun Taehyung dengan pemikirannya yang positif tidak mungkin mempercayai gossip itu dengan cepat.

Asal mula mengapa Taehyung bisa menyukai Hoseok adalah karena mereka berdua sering mengunjungi panti asuhan, mereka sering menghibur anak-anak panti karena mereka punya waktu luang yang cukup banyak. Bukan unsur kesengajaan mengapa Taehyung dan Hoseok berada di panti asuhan yang sama, juga di waktu yang sama. Mereka sering berinteraksi satu sama lain ketika di panti asuhan. Namun hanya sekedar kenal, tidak akrab.

Karena sering bertemu, dan karena sifat Hoseok yg sebenarnya baik dan manis, Taehyung pun mulai menyukai Hoseok.

(back to story!)

Ketika sedang mengerjakan PR Fisikanya, Taehyung menyempatkan diri menguping pembicaraan Hoseok dan teman sepergeng-annya dibelakang sana. Alhasil Ia seringkali diperingatkan oleh Jungkook karena salah menulis angkanya.

Sementara suasana dibelakang sana semakin heboh karena sorakan teman-teman Hoseok. "Whoahh! Apakah kau serius? Apakah kau tertangkap?" Tanya Seokjin kagum, Hoseok hanya menggeleng bangga, "Tidak. Aku menyalahkan si cupu saja."jawaban Hoseok disoraki lagi oleh para temannya.

"Bukankah itu termasuk tindakan kriminal, bodoh?" Yoongi hanya menatapnya tidak minat untuk kagum seperti yang lainnya. Hoseok menatap Yoongi kecewa, "Yaa! Kenapa dari kami semua hanya kau yang tidak pernah mendukung perbuatanku?"

Yoongi menutup bukunya yang Ia baca lalu menatap Hoseok, "Hey, apapun yang kau lakukan selalu saja meresahkan murid lain. Jika kau dikeluarkan baru tau rasa" mendengar ucapan Yoongi, Hoseok hanya menunduk sambil meminta maaf pada temannya yang cinta ketertiban ini. Jika kalian penasaran apa yang dilakukan Hoseok, Ia telah mencoret dinding kelas belakangnya dengan gambar ( _ehem_ ) kotor.

Ketika sedang asik menguping sampai lupa melanjutkan acara menyalin PR-nya, Jungkook menatap Taehyung bingung. "Taehyung-ah, aku bahkan kasihan padamu karena telah menyukai berandal seperti Hoseok. Ia bahkan tidak memiliki perasaan lembut sama sekali terhadap siapapun!" Ucap Jungkook dengan mantap, Taehyung menggeleng "Jeon Jungkook kau tidak mengerti bagaimana baiknya jika Ia di panti asuhan"

Jungkook menghela nafasnya, "Yayaya, pangeran yang baik hati yang sering kau ceritakan padaku. Tapi tetap saja Ia memiliki sisi anarkis yang membuat semua orang kesal terhadapnya. Kau seharusnya mencari orang seperti Jei" Taehyung kemudian menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan "Jei itu tidak ada, Jungkook-ah. Ia hanyalah khayalanku"

.

.

* * *

 **Dua hari kemudian.**

"Nah anak-anak kita kedatangan teman baru" Seonsaengnim mulai duduk lalu menyuruh anak baru itu masuk. Murid kelas 2-1 bertanya-tanya siapa murid baru itu.

"ANNYEONG!" Seru murid baru itu dengan tatapan konyolnya juga eyesmile yang menambah kesan idiotnya. "Jung Hoseok?" Tanya murid-murid serempak "Loh? Kenapa dipindah?" Tanya Jimin dengan kebingungan. Namun Hoseok hanya menatapnya sambil tersenyum bodoh.

"Hoseok kan hanya berbeda kelas dari kita? Kenapa dipindah?" Tanya Taehyung dengan raut wajah menahan senyuman lebarnya. Sedangkan Jungkook sibuk menyindir Taehyung dengan bisikannya yang tak dapat didengar oleh Taehyung sendiri.

"Aku pindah kesini karena aku menyukaimu" jawab Hoseok sambil menyisir poninya dengan jarinya, Taehyung mengangguk pura-pura mengerti lalu meletakkan kepalanya diatas meja agar tak ada siapapun yang dapat melihat wajah merah padam milik Taehyung. Ia sadar bahwa itu hanyalah candaan namun para murid semakin mendukung wajah Taehyung untuk memerah ketika mereka menyoraki Taehyung dan Hoseok.

"Berhenti bergurau! Hoseok dipindahkan disini karena Ia terlalu mengganggu di kelas 2-3" Jelas seonsaengnim

"Walaupun itu hanya gurauan, tapi lihatlah! Ia memperhatikanmu" gumam Jungkook dengan perasaan gemas sambil menunjuk Hoseok yg sedang memperhatikan mereka berdua. "Lihat! Dia melihatmu!" Bisik Jungkook. Taehyung menoleh kearah Hoseok, lalu tersenyum bodoh. Ia bingung antara mau senyum atau menjerit kegirangan.

Hoseok yang melihatnya hanya mendehem dan membatin "bocah itu.. lucu"

 **-saat istirahat-**

"Aku harus ke perpustakaan dulu, ya" Jungkook pun berjalan keluar kelas. Taehyung mengangguk pelan lalu berpura-pura bersikap kalem. Ia menjaga imej nya karena Ia sekarang satu kelas dengan pangerannya! Saat melihat Taehyung sendirian, Hoseok pun mendekatinya sambil membawa buku.

"Annyeong" Sapa Hoseok dengan lembut pada Taehyung.

 _DEG!_

Taehyung terkejut lalu menoleh kearah Hoseok, hatinya berdebar kencang. "N—Ne" Balas Taehyung sambil menunduk kebawah. Hoseok pun duduk disebelahnya. "Apakah tidak ada murid yang tau kalau kita sering bertemu di panti?" Tanya Hoseok.

"A—Aku rasa hanya Jungkook" Jawab Taehyung sambil berpura-pura fokus pada buku bacaannya. "Andai saja mereka tau betapa baiknya dan betapa ramahnya kau pada anak-anak tanpa orangtua seperti mereka itu" Gumam Hoseok. Taehyung lebih terkejut mendengar perkataan Hoseok "Memang apa pentingnya?" Tanya Taehyung pelan

"Tentu saja penting! Sifatmu saat disekolah dan di panti itu benar-benar berbeda. Aku sering mengamatimu, kau tampaknya jika disekolah sangat pemalu . Tapi saat di panti? Kau benar-benar ramai & ramah" Jawab Hoseok. Taehyung tidak pemalu, Ia hanya berakting didepan Hoseok agar terlihat lebih kalem . Padahal saat tidak ada Hoseok, dia sama saja.

"Maaf telah menganggu kalian" Jungkook pun datang sambil membawa setumpuk buku. Hoseok pun berdiri dari bangku Jungkook lalu membungkuk dan mengatakan "Maaf, Hoseok-ah" lalu kembali ke tempat duduk semula.

Taehyung hanya menghela nafas "Kau ini!" Gerutu Taehyung pada Jungkook. Jungkook hanya mengatupkan kedua tangannya sambil terkekeh. "Hehehe maaf, Taetae"

Hari demi hari terlewati, Hoseok lebih sering duduk dibangku Jungkook saat Jungkook tidak ada disamping Taehyung. Hoseok sesekali bertanya kepada Taehyung soal sahabatnya, Jungkook. Karena Hoseok penasaran mengapa orang seperti Jungkook sangat betah di perpustakaan hanya untuk membaca buku-buku tebal yang sulit dimengerti olehnya dan juga Taehyung tentunya.

Dan Namjoon, murid kelas 2-3 sering menemani Jungkook untuk membaca di perpustakaan karena Namjoon merasa Hoseok sedang menyukai Taehyung karna Hoseok sering mengabaikan gengnya demi berbicara kepada Taehyung.

Di panti asuhan juga seperti itu, mereka tampak lebih akrab satu sama lain. Sehingga membuat anak-anak panti merasa lebih nyaman. Bahkan Kwon Boa, pemilik panti asuhan itu sampai sering menyoraki Hoseok dan Taehyung saat mereka sedang berdua di taman belakang panti asuhan. Hoseok dan Taehyung hanya bisa terkekeh saat disoraki oleh Boa.

Sudah hampir 2 bulan mereka akrab seperti ini, namun ini tidak membuat dada Taehyung berdetak lebih lambat dari biasanya. Justru malah membuatnya semakin jantungan jika berada didekat Hoseok.

Hari ini mereka mengunjungi panti asuhan seperti biasa. Saat waktunya anak-anak panti tidur, Taehyung pun duduk didepan ayunan di taman panti. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah gelang kayu tua.

" _Jei_ _-ah.. Mana janjimu? Kau berjanji akan menampakkan dirimu didepanku saat umur kita menginjak 1_ _2 tahun_ _? Tapi_ _sampai_ _umurku hampir menginjak_ _17 tahun_ _saja kau tidak mengunjungiku lagi. Apakah aku harus melupakanmu? TENTU SAJA! Aku kan sudah punya Hoseok.. Mm.. Ya walau aku dan Hoseok belum resmi menjadi pasangan. Tapi aku yakin! Suatu saat aku akan menggandeng Hoseok ke pelaminan dan aku ingin kau melihatnya!"_ Batin Taehyung. Ia hendak membuang gelang itu ke tempat sampah, namun Hoseok mengejutkannya

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Hoseok sambil membawakan Taehyung minum

"Aku hendak membuang gelang ini" Jawab Taehyung sambil menunjukkan gelang itu pada Hoseok. "Kenapa kau hendak membuangnya?" Tanya Hoseok bingung sambil duduk disebelah Taehyung. Taehyung pun menggeleng "Aku merasa bahwa ketika aku melihat gelang ini, aku merasa telah dikhianati. Kkk~ oleh karena itu sebaiknya kubuang saja"

"Jika aku jadi kau, aku tidak akan membuang barang yang memiliki banyak kenangan." Jawab Hoseok dingin sambil meminum softdrink yang ada ditangannya. Akhirnya niat Taehyung untuk membuang gelangnya pupus.

Saat mereka selesai mengunjungi panti asuhan. Mereka pulang bersama, Hoseok mengantarkan Taehyung pulang kerumahnya. Jarang-jarang Hoseok mengantarkan Taehyung pulang kerumahnya. Baru kali ini Ia melakukannya dan prediksi Taehyung selanjutnya adalah akan ada hal yang membuatnya shock.

Ketika sampai didepan rumah Taehyung, Taehyung turun dari motor Hoseok. "T—Terimakasih telah mengantarku, aku masuk du—"

"Taehyung-ah, Bisa kita bicara sebentar?" Tanya Hoseok pada Taehyung saat di depan gerbang rumah Taehyung. Taehyung mengangguk ragu sambil menyembunyikan semburat merah dipipinya, " _Apakah Hoseok akan menyatakan perasaannya padaku? Aku harus siap mental mendengarnya!"_ Batin Taehyung. Taehyung berharap inilah yg akan diucapkan Hoseok padanya.

"Kau mau bicara apa?" Tanya Taehyung balik.

"Jadi—" Hoseok mengeluarkan 1 batang coklat dari saku jaketnya. Taehyung tersipu dan sudah menduga bahwa ini yg dia tunggu.

"Maukah kau—" Hoseok pun menundukkan kepalanya dengan ragu lalu menatap Taehyung kembali. Taehyung pun sudah berdebar-debar menunggu apa yang akan membuatnya shock selanjutnya. Namun Ia sudah memikirkan jawabannya.

"—memberikan coklat ini pada Jungkook?" Tanya Hoseok pada Taehyung.

Ya.

Benar prediksinya, akan ada hal yang membuatnya shock. Dan bukankah hal semacam ini membuatnya shock berat?

"P—pardon?" Tanya Taehyung , berharap jawaban Hoseok nanti tidak akan membuatnya kecewa. Berharap Taehyung hanya salah dengar.

"Aku menyukainya dari awal. Oleh karena itu aku mendekatimu"

 _Sial._

Hancur. Itulah yg dirasakan Taehyung setelah mendengarnya. Apakah Taehyung harus menangis setelah mendengarnya? Tidak! Taehyung membendung semua air matanya dan malah membalas perkataan Hoseok itu dengan senyuman. "Tentu saja aku bisa. Aku ini kan teman sebangkunya!" Jawab Taehyung sambil menampakkan senyumannya yg lebar.

"Oke baguslah kalau begitu" Jawab Hoseok sambil tersenyum. "Sebaiknya aku kembali. Ini sudah malam. Sampai bertemu di sekolah!" Seru Hoseok lalu menyalakan mesin motornya dan pulang.

Taehyung pun berjalan kedalam rumahnya. Ia tinggal sendirian, karena ayah dan ibunya dirumah neneknya untuk merawat neneknya yang sedang sakit keras.

Taehyung pun berlari kedalam kamarnya dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Sesungguhnya, bukan itu yang ingin Taehyung dengar dari Hoseok. Itu benar-benar ucapan yang menyakitkan

Apa katanya? Hoseok menyukai Jungkook? Teman sebangku bahkan sahabat dari Taehyung sendiri? Jadi selama ini orang yang membuat Hoseok pindah kelas adalah Jungkook? Dan bukan Taehyung? Oh itu pasti sangat menyakitkan.

Apakah Jungkook tidak tau? Baguslah, selama Jungkook tidak tau Ia akan terus menyembunyikan perasaan Hoseok pada Jungkook.

"K—Kenapa?" Tanya Taehyung sambil melihat coklat batang yang Ia genggam, kemudian Taehyung ingat akan gelangnya yang belum Ia buang karena perkataan Hoseok tadi di panti asuhan.

" _Jika aku jadi kau, aku tidak akan membuang barang yang memiliki banyak kenangan_ "

Taehyung terisak sambil membuang coklat batang itu ke sembarang arah lalu memeluk lututnya dan mengusap gelang yang Ia genggam, "Jei-ah, kau harusnya datang menghiburku saat ini."

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

.

.

.

Hehehe TBC deh/? Ini gue dalam mode cepet. Maunya aplot satnite kemaren tapi yagitulah banyak halangan. Ini gue lagi bosen jadi gue ngaplot ff gajelas gini. Mana alurnya menstrim gini, yodah gapapa deh menuh-menuhin list ff vhope :'v Review dah yg udah baca. Banyak review banyak pahala duh


	2. Heartbreaker

Update nih! :'v

Makasih yg uda review. Gue bilang juga apa, itu ff gajelas -_- tapi kan tujuan gue untuk menuh-menuhin list ff vhope yg tergolong dikiiiiit banget populasinya di ffn :( makanya gue bikin ff gajelas gitu. Nanti deh gue mau bikin ff soonseok! Kalo ini udah tamat dah.

Happy reading!

=w=

* * *

=w=

Kim Taehyung berjalan dengan sangat lemas menuju bangkunya, wajahnya tampak sedikit tidak sehat. Akibat kejadian semalam yang membuatnya terisak 4 jam penuh hingga akhirnya ketiduran.

Melihat itu, Jungkook memperhatikannya "Kau kenapa?" Tanya Jungkook pada Taehyung. Taehyung menggeleng sambil memegangi kepalanya. "Anni. Sepertinya aku sedikit sakit"

"Benarkah? Akan kuambilkan obat di UKS kalau begitu" Saat Jungkook hendak berdiri, Taehyung tak sengaja melihat Hoseok yg sedang memperhatikan kearahnya. Lebih tepatnya memperhatikan Jungkook.

" _Ng_ _g_.. Aku rasa mengambilkan ku obat adalah ide yang buruk. Sebaiknya aku ke UKS sendiri. Kau dikelas saja" Jawab Taehyung dengan mimik cemas. Lalu Taehyung menoleh kearah Hoseok lagi. Hoseok menatap Taehyung tajam, tanpa basa basi Taehyung pun mengeluarkan coklat dari kantong jaketnya lalu melemparkan itu pada Jungkook dan berlari ke UKS. "Taehyung-ah ini apa?" Teriak Jungkook kepada Taehyung yang semakin berlari menjauh. Jungkook pun memperhatikan coklat yang ada didepannya, "Aku suka coklat" Jawabnya polos.

.

.

.

" _Aku tidak menyangka kepindahan Hoseok kekelasku membawa sakit hati y_ _an_ _g mendalam"_ Batin Taehyung sambil menekan dadanya yang serasa diinjak-injak itu. Ia berhenti sebentar dilorong yg sepi lalu menangis sebentar. "Aku benar-benar menyesal telah berharap banyak padanya" Gumam Taehyung sambil menghentikan isakannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya seorang lelaki berambut mint dari balik badan Taehyung. Itu adalah Yoongi. "Ya" Jawab Taehyung singkat sambil mengusap matanya kasar

"Matamu…. Sembap?" Yoongi berusaha menyentuh bawah mata Taehyung yang terlihat bengkak itu. "Sudahlah tidak usah ikut campur urusanku! Kau membuatku muak!" Taehyung pun menepis tangan Yoongi lalu meninggalkannya.

Yoongi masih mematung disitu dengan _blank expression_ "Apakah aku salah?" Tanyanya dengan tatapan innocent.

* * *

 **#Taehyung POV**

Oh ini benar-benar sakit. Apakah ini yang namanya sakit hati? Jika ini yang namanya sakit hati, Berarti aku sudah mengalaminya dua kali dalam hidupku.

Pertama, karena kepergian Jei, kedua, karena harapan palsu yang diberikan Hoseok padaku. Ah tidak, mungkin karena aku yang terlalu berharap padanya.

Aku harap ini adalah yang kedua dan terakhir aku merasakan sakit hati.

Aku berbaring di UKS untuk menenangkan pikiranku, tak lama kulihat Dr. Lay masuk kedalam UKS bersama Jimin. Mereka tampaknya terkejut saat melihatku tapi aku tak mempedulikannya. Yang kuinginkan kali ini hanyalah tenang tanpa melihat dua wajah yang membuatku sakit hati.

"Oh? Taehyung-ssi, Apa yg kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Dr. Lay, Jimin pun menyambung "Sepertinya dia habis menangis" Jimin memperhatikanku dengan jarak yang cukup dekat lalu dengan cepat aku mendorongnya.

"Aku tidak menangis!" Jawabku dengan keras. "Kau sakit apa?" Tanya Dr. Lay mendekatiku. "Aku merasakan sesuatu yang menekanku dibagian sini!" Jawabku sambil menunjuk dadaku. Tak sadar mataku sudah kembali berkaca-kaca, semakin aku menyentuh dadaku, semakin sering bayang-bayang wajah Hoseok menghantuiku, semakin sakit yang kurasakan.

"Sakit jantung?" Tanya Jimin sambil duduk disebelahku. Dr. Lay memukul kepala Jimin menggunakan penggaris. "Yaa! Kau kira Taehyung sudah tua?"

"Aku kira sakit jantung. Karena tidak mungkin dia sakit hati. Hati kan berada dibawah" Jawab Jimin. _Oke jawaban y_ _an_ _g masuk akal_.

" _Hmm_.. Apakah kau habis ada masalah?" Tanya Dr. Lay. "Masalah seperti apa?" Tanyaku bingung dan tak sadar aku bernapas dengan sesegukan.

"Masalah apa saja. Yang membuatmu begitu sedih"

Aku mulai berpikir, apakah aku harus memberitahukan Dr. Lay soal masalahku dengan Hoseok dan kebencianku dengan Jungkook? Itu tidak mungkin! Aku pun memilih menggeleng "Tidak ada"

"Benarkah? Aneh sekali. Yasudah sebaiknya kau istirahat saja disini. Biar Jimin yang menemanimu" Jawab Dr. Lay lalu meninggalkan kami berdua. "Ok!" Jawab Jimin

Sementara Dr. Lay keluar dari UKS, Jimin mengamati wajahku yang lesu. "Yaa! Memangnya kau sakit apa?" Tanya Jimin yang mulai penasaran padaku. Aku menggeleng "Ini privasi! Kau tak boleh tau!" Jawabku. Lalu aku juga mulai penasaran padanya "Lalu kau? Memangnya kau sakit apa?"

"Aku cidera. Padahal ini belum masuk kan? Kkk~ pagi-pagi sudah cidera. Orang bodoh macam apa yang sudah cidera dipagi hari?" Jawabnya. Ia bahkan bisa menyindir dirinya sendiri?

" _Pfft_ " Jawabku meremehkan lalu berusaha melupakan Hoseok dan Jungkook. Jei-ah.. Ternyata ada juga mahluk menyebalkan sepertimu. Bahkan, aku menyukai mahluk menyebalkan itu. Kkk~ Orang macam apa aku ini?

 **#Taehyung POV END**

 **#Author POV**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat hampir pulang, Taehyung pun kembali kekelas bersama Jimin. Betapa terkejutnya Taehyung saat melihat Hoseok duduk berdua dengan Jungkook. Bahkan mereka sedang bercanda gurau. Saat Jungkook menyadari kehadiran Taehyung, Jungkook pun berubah menjadi dingin pada Hoseok. Taehyung menatap Jungkook seolah mengatakan ' _apa maksudnya ini?!_ '

" _Eung._. Seonsaengnim menyuruh kami duduk berdua karena bangku mu dan bangku Jimin kosong. Per murid tidak boleh duduk sendirian" Jawab Jungkook dengan wajah panik. Hoseok menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan heran, seolah Hoseok baru mengenal Taehyung hari ini. Taehyung pun mencoba tersenyum "Baik, aku akan duduk dengan Jimin saja. Semoga kalian cepat akrab" Jawab Taehyung lalu membuang muka dan berjalan kearah bangku Jimin. Disana sudah ada tas Taehyung.

"Taehyung-ssi.. Gwechana?" Tanya Jimin padanya. Taehyung mengangguk kaku lalu duduk disebelah Jimin . Ia langsung duduk dibangku paling pojok dinding, padahal itu adalah tempat Jimin.

" _Ngg._. kenapa kau duduk disitu?" Tanya Jimin. Taehyung tak menoleh kearah Jimin. Tapi ia menjawabnya "Agar aku tak dapat melihat mereka berdua. Aku berharap kau menutupi pemandangan menyeramkan itu" Taehyung pun menarik Jimin duduk disebelahnya. Setelah Jimin duduk, ternyata memang benar, Taehyung tak dapat melihat Jungkook dan Hoseok dengan jelas disitu.

"Sepertinya aku tau apa masalahmu" Gumam Jimin sambil memperhatikan Taehyung, Hoseok dan Jungkook secara berkala.

"Jangan sok tau" Jawab Taehyung kesal. "Sekalipun aku tau, aku akan tutup mulut" Gumam Jimin (lagi) Kali ini jawaban Jimin membuat Taehyung menghela nafas, semakin lesu dibuatnya.

Sudah berhari-hari Taehyung memutuskan untuk duduk bersama Jimin. Ia mulai betah duduk dengan Jimin karena Jimin pintar, juga tidak menyebalkan seperti Jungkook. Tapi tetap saja, Pemandangan 'itu' membuat Taehyung tidak nyaman.

"Bisakah kau ceritakan padaku apa masalahmu?" Tanya Jimin yang mulai penasaran karena sering sekali melihat mood Taehyung rusak secara tiba-tiba, Jimin juga takut membuat Taehyung tiba-tiba semakin kesal secara tiba-tiba, jadi Ia putuskan untuk menanyakannya dan kali ini harus dijawab olehnya.

Karena Taehyung sudah mulai percaya pada Jimin, Taehyung pun memutuskan untuk bercerita daripada harus memendamnya sendiri. Berbagi penderitaan mungkin dapat meringankan masalahnya, kan?

"Jadi begini.. Aku menyukai Hoseok. Mungkin karena kami berdua sering bertemu. Sebenarnya, aku juga bersahabat dengan Jungkook. Tapi Hoseok menyukai Jungkook. Ya.. Kau harus tau rasanya—" Taehyung tampak tak mau melanjutkannya.

"Aku sangat mengerti." Jawab Jimin lirih sambil memaksa untuk tersenyum.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Taehyung bingung. "Aku pernah merasakannya, merasa sangat mencintai seseorang kemudian orang itu menyukai orang lain." Jimin memperhatikan kedua sejoli yang membuat Taehyung terusir dan akhirnya duduk dengan Jimin di baris paling belakang kelas. "Menyakitkan, bukan?" jawaban Jimin dibalas anggukan pelan oleh Taehyung. "Apalagi Jungkook adalah sahabatmu."

Hening.

Jimin mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Taehyung lalu merangkul bahunya, "Oh ayolah jangan sedih seperti itu. Positif saja, jika Jungkook adalah sahabatmu, tidak mungkin Jungkook akan membalas perasaan si playboy itu. Jungkook pasti akan memikirkan perasaanmu."

Omongan Jimin dibalas senyuman kecil oleh Taehyung, ya. Jimin benar, Jungkook adalah sahabat Taehyung semenjak sekolah menengah pertama, dan harusnya Jungkook lebih memikirkan Taehyung, kan? Jadi Taehyung tak perlu khawatir.

* * *

 **-besoknya-**

Pelajaran seperti biasa, tidak ada yang spesial hari ini. Jungkook dan Taehyung tetap bersenda gurau bersama, namun atmosfer akan mendadak canggung apabila Hoseok datang dan ikut bergurau dengan mereka. Jungkook sudah mencoba mengusir Hoseok namun Hoseok terus berlaku manja pada Jungkook, Taehyung sedikit muak melihatnya tetapi dengan fake smilenya, tidak ada yang tau apa yang Taehyung rasakan saat itu.

Setelah Hoseok pergi, Jungkook dan Taehyung duduk didepan kelas sambil memakan cemilan bersama. Kemudian terpikirkan oleh Taehyung untuk menanyakan sesuatu, "Jungkook-ah. Apa kau menyukai Hoseok? Kalian tampak akrab" ucap Taehyung lirih, Taehyung berusaha tidak membuat Jungkook terkejut atau semacamnya.

Jungkook malah tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Taehyung, "Jung Hoseok? Ayolah, kau kira aku ini kanibal? Aku tidak akan memakan temanku sendiri. Tenang saja, lagipula apa menariknya dia"

Jawaban yang bagus. Taehyung kini dapat tersenyum lega karena Jimin benar, Jungkook tidak akan merebut Hoseok darinya. "Baguslah, kau tau aku sangat percaya padamu, kan?" ujar Taehyung sambil tersenyum.

Sepulang sekolah, Taehyung meminta Jimin untuk mengantarkannya ke ruang kepala sekolah untuk mengambil bukunya yang tertinggal disana. Ketika Ia kembali kekelas, banyak siswa dari kelas lain mengerumuni kelasnya membuatnya bingung setengah mati.

Seolah tau apa yang mereka tonton, Jimin menyuruh Taehyung untuk duduk didepan kelas. "T-Taehyung-ah, duduklah disini. Akan kuambilkan tas-mu lalu mengantarmu pulang" ucap Jimin gugup sambil memaksa Taehyung duduk didepan kelas.

"Eh? Kau kenapa? Kalau kau mengantarku pulang, Jungkook bagaimana?" tanya Taehyung bingung sambil memperhatikan Jimin yang menerobos masuk kelas untuk mengambil barang-barangnya.

.

.

.

Ketika Jimin berada didepan papan tulis, Jimin melihat pemandangan yang cukup membuat speechless. Jung Hoseok berlutut didepan Jungkook.

"apa yang Hoseok lakukan disana?" Tanya salah satu murid dikelas. "Mungkin menyatakan perasaannya? Wah dia gentleman" Komentar salah seorang murid lainnya.

"Apa yang dilakukan si bodoh itu?" Tanya Jimin berusaha melewati Hoseok dengan mudahnya tanpa mau mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"JEON JUNGKOOK..IF I'M A PETER PAN, WOULD YOU BE MY WENDY?" Hoseok pun menyatakan perasaannya didepan kelas dengan keras sambil memberikan bunga pada Jungkook. Jungkook pun tersenyum lebar seolah ia tak memikirkan perasaan Taehyung yg berada didepan kelas.

Jimin berhenti didepan bangkunya sambil mengamati keduanya, kemudian menyeringai meremehkan " _Bodoh, Jungkook tak mungkin akan—_ "

"YEAH! I WOULD!" Jawab Jungkook sambil memeluk Hoseok.

"— _menerimanya_."

Para kerumunan murid yang melihatnya menyoraki mereka berdua. Jimin sangat shock dengan apa yang Ia dengar juga Ia lihat. Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana dengan hubungan Taehyung dan Jungkook? Bagaimana Jungkook bisa menerimanya? Apa-apaan ini?

Jimin pun pura-pura tidak melihat mereka berdua lalu berjalan keluar dari kelasnya, jantungnya hampir saja copot ketika melihat Taehyung berdiri tepat didepan pintu kelas mengejutkannya.

"K-Kau tidak dengar kan?" Tanya Jimin dengan hati-hati . Taehyung menggeleng dengan lemas, walaupun ia menggeleng pertanda ia tak mendengarnya.. Tetapi Ia sebenarnya mendengar jawaban Jungkook tadi.

" _Mm.._ Mau makan ice cream?"

.

.

* * *

.

.

Saat didepan sekolah, Taehyung dan Jimin duduk di kedai eskrim dan makan eskrim bersama. Taehyung mematung dan hanya mengaduk-aduk eskrimnya hingga mencair, sedangkan Jimin malah memakan eskrimnya dengan terburu-buru lalu mencaci Hoseok.

 _Brak!_

Jimin menggebrak meja membuat para pengunjung kedai menatapnya bingung, "Lelaki macam apa itu? Ia mengantarmu pulang? Lalu memberikanmu coklat dan menyuruhmu untuk memberikannya pada Jungkook? Apa dia tidak punya perasaan?"

Taehyung menghela nafasnya lesu, "Hentika—"

"Lalu Ia berani membuat Jungkook bahkan menyukainya? Aku yakin Jungkook awalnya tidak menyukainya. Bagaimana bisa Jungkook menyukai si bodoh itu?" Jimin tampak semakin emosi, Ia menyendokan eskrimnya lalu memakannya dengan emosi.

"Jimin-ah hentika—"

Satu sendok terakhir, "Jung Hoseok benar-benar sudah keterlaluan" Jimin pun akhirnya selesai dengan acara memakan eskrimnya.

"Jimin-ah, bisakah aku mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Taehyung pelan, Jimin menatap Taehyung iba lalu mengangguk. "Katakan saja"

"Apakah.. kau menyukai Jungkook?"

On point.

Jimin menatap Taehyung sambil mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. "Ayolah tak perlu berbohong kepadaku" senyum lesu Taehyung Ia tunjukkan didepan Jimin membuat Jimin semakin iba melihat keadaan teman akrab barunya ini.

Jimin mengangguk, "Oke oke aku mengaku menyukainya dan.. keadaan kita saat ini sama. Tapi tidak separah kau. Aku ini kuat walaupun tersakiti, memangnya kau yang tampak seperti orang tidak makan 10 hari?" goda Jimin membuat Taehyung terkekeh. "Sejak kapan kau menyukainya?"

"Sejak SMP"

Taehyung membelalakan matanya, "Kau sudah gila? Itu lama sekali!" Jimin tampak menghitung dengan jarinya, " _Eum_ , ya, mungkin sekitar 5 tahun" jawaban itu membuat Taehyung bertepuk tangan, "Kau benar-benar kuat ya. Tunggu, kukira Namjoon menyukainya? Karena yang sering menghabiskan waktu bersama Jungkook kan Namjoon bukan kau"

Jimin tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar pertanyaan polos dari Taehyung. "Namjoon? Kau tidak tau apa yang Namjoon dan Jungkook lakukan jika di perpustakaan?"

 **-Flashback-**

 _Jimin duduk di salah satu bangku kosong didalam perpustakaan. Jauh dari Jungkook dan Namjoon yang sedang duduk bersebelahan. Jimin mengamati gerak-gerik mereka berdua dengan tatapan sengit, "Awas saja kau Kim Namjoon jika berani merebut kue kesayanganku" Gerutu Jimin sambil terus mengamati mereka berdua._

 _Jungkook membaca buku astronomi yang membuat dirinya tertarik hingga berkali-kali menampakan wajah kagumnya. Sementara Namjoon terus membaca novel berbahasa inggris yang Ia temukan di perpustakaan tanpa menghiraukan kelakuan Jungkook. Jika Taehyung mengklaim bahwa Jungkook adalah murid yang genius, maka Namjoon adalah murid yang 2x lipat lebih genius dari Jungkook._

 _Jungkook mengamati Namjoon bingung lalu mendekat "Hyung, apakah kau tidak penasaran dengan apa yang ada didalam black hole?" tanya Jungkook dengan matanya yang berbinar. Namjoon menoleh cuek kepada Jungkook lalu menggeleng, "Jeon Jungkook harusnya kau penasaran terhadap masa depanmu bukannya tentang black hole." jawab Namjoon, ia mulai menceramahi. Membuat Jungkook mencibir lalu cuek membaca lagi._

 _Dari kejauhan, Jimin terkekeh "Kau sahabat yang baik, Namjoon-ah. Di waktu yang bersamaan kau juga kejam. Bagaimana bisa kau memperlakukan Jungkook dengan sesadis itu? Dia hanyalah seorang bocah yang penasaran. Dasar genius menyebalkan" Jimin menggerutu (lagi)._

 **-Flashback END-**

"Mereka lucu. Dan, Jungkook terkesan sangat polos. Berbeda dengan sekarang" Taehyung yang awalnya terkekeh mendengar cerita Jimin kini kembali muram karena mengingat bahwa Jungkook bukan milik Namjoon atau Jimin. Melainkan Jung Hoseok.

Melihat mood yang kembali rusak, Jimin berkemas "Baiklah saatnya pulang" Jimin pun menarik Taehyung pergi.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Annyeong!" Seru Hoseok pada anak-anak panti. Menyadari keberadaan Hoseok, mereka berlari mendekati Hoseok sambil berseru senang membuat hati Hoseok menghangat, Hoseok memang sangat menyukai anak-anak. Hoseok tersenyum senang sebelum salah seorang anak bertanya "Kemana Taehyung oppa?"

"Sebentar lagi dia akan datang" Jawab Hoseok sambil tersenyum kepada mereka walaupun sebenarnya Hoseok tidak yakin apakah Taehyung akan datang atau tidak.

"Tidak seru jika tidak ada Taehyung hyung. Pasti Hoseok hyung kesepian" Gumam salah satu anak disitu. Mereka pada berbisik, berhubung umur mereka kurang dari 10 tahun, mereka sangat polos sehingga jika berbisik sangatlah keras dan Hoseok dapat mendengarnya. Hoseok hanya menghela nafas dan mengatakan "Aku dan Taehyung tidak ada hubungan apa-apa. Kalian benar-benar salah sangka ya.. Kkk~"

 **2** **jam kemudian**

"Baiklah, saatnya aku pulang. Annyeong" Seru Hoseok sambil melambai pada anak-anak panti asuhan. "Ne annyeong" Jawab anak-anak serempak walau tidak seramai saat ada Taehyung.

Saat Hoseok membereskan barang-barangnya, Boa ahjumma datang kepada Hoseok dan mengajak Hoseok duduk ditaman untuk minum teh.

.

.

.

"Kenapa Taehyung tidak datang?" Tanya Boa sambil meneguk segelas teh. Hoseok tersenyum masam "Mana ku tau. Kami tidak ada hubungan apa-apa." Jawabnya sedikit cuek sambil meminum tehnya.

"Apakah kau ada masalah dengan Taehyung?" Tanya Boa pada Hoseok. Hoseok menggeleng "Tentu saja tidak" Jawabnya singkat.

"Kalau begitu coba hubungi dia. Aku benar-benar khawatir terhadapnya. Kalian berdua sudah kuanggap sebagai anak sendiri" Ujar Boa. Mendengar kata-kata Boa, Hoseok merasa bersalah telah membentak Boa tadi. Hoseok pun membuka ponselnya, dan mencari kontak Taehyung, tapi Ia tak yakin untuk menghubunginya entah kenapa.

"Besok kan aku bertemu dia di sekolah" Kata Hoseok sambil memasukkan ponselnya ke saku nya kembali. "Apa kau merasa bersalah padanya terhadap suatu hal?" Tanya Boa. Hoseok terdiam sejenak. Ia memang merasa bersalah pada Taehyung terhadap suatu hal. Tapi ia tak tau apa yang janggal dari nya dan Taehyung.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **-TBC-**

.

.

Eheheh sorry apdetnya lama, thanks ya yg uda review :'3 walopun dikit banget gapapa deh yang penting ada yg review :v nah sekarang review lagi deh buat lanjut chapter selanjutnya.


	3. You Don't Know What Its Like

Hehehehe/?

Gue kambek dengan tampang tak bertanggungjawab, maaf uda nganggurin ff ini selama bertaun taun/? Sekarang saatnya melanjutkannya :'v

 **.**

 **.**

 _Happy reading!_

=w=

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

=w=

 **.**

 **.**

Di halaman belakang, Taehyung sedang menidurkan dirinya dibawah pohon rindang sambil mendengarkan lagu. Ia meletakkan tangannya tepat diatas matanya. Menikmati hembusan angin dan musiknya.

 _I see you walking down the street  
I see you coming back inside  
I know you're wondering what all this means to you  
I know you're breaking down tonight  
but do you know how much it hurts  
to see you closing back that door –– _**((Oohyo – Grace))**

Taehyung merasa seseorang duduk disebelahnya dan melepas earphone nya, itu Jungkook.

"Mari bicara" Jungkook berintonasi serius kali ini. Taehyung mendudukan badannya dan menatap lurus kedepan, tidak ingin sekalipun menatap Jungkook. "Aku minta maaf, aku—"

"Kumaafkan. Pergilah"

Jungkook menatap Taehyung, "Aku harus menjelaskannya, kau pasti akan mengerti" Taehyung tersenyum sambil beranjak berdiri. "Aku mengerti, sekarang pergilah."

"Taehyung-ah"

"Atau aku yang pergi?"

"Taehyung-ah kumohon mengertilah, pahami perasaanku" ucapan Jungkook kali ini membuat Taehyung sedikit emosi, "Pahami? Kau bahkan tidak memahami perasaanku! Bagaimana rasanya ditikung oleh teman sendiri? Kau bahkan tidak tau rasanya. Kau mengatakan bahwa Hoseok adalah seorang berandal yang tidak pantas disukai tapi akhirnya kau menerimanya juga, bukan? Kau lebih memilih menjilat ludahmu sendiri dibanding konsisten dan memikirkan temanmu, ah bahkan kita sudah bukan teman. Sudahlah, aku harus kembali kekelas. Ngomong-ngomong longlast, ya. Aku tidak akan mengganggu kalian. Tenang saja" Taehyung berjalan cepat menuju kelasnya setelah menumpahkan seluruh isi hatinya yang selama ini mengganjal. _Lega_ , pikirnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah dua hari Hoseok dan Jungkook menjalin hubungan, sudah dua hari juga pertemanan Jungkook dan Taehyung merenggang. Taehyung sudah tidak pernah pulang bersama Jungkook lagi karena Jungkook pasti akan diantar pulang oleh pangerannya —Jung Hoseok— bukan hanya mereka berdua yang mengalami kerenggangan hubungan, Jimin dan Hoseok juga. Hoseok jadi jarang berkumpul dengan teman gengnya, mungkin karena ada Jimin —Hoseok tidak mungkin tidak tau menau tentang perasaan Jimin terhadap pacarnya— sesekali Hoseok akan menyapa para temannya tanpa menoleh kearah Jimin. Seperti saat ini,

Jimin, Yoongi, Jin dan Namjoon sedang berada dikantin sambil membicarakan film yang akan mereka tonton sepulang sekolah nanti. "Aku dengar film itu terlalu menyeramkan, bukankah orang ini akan ketakutan dan memilih untuk menunggu kita menonton didepan bioskop?" sindir Yoongi sambil menunjuk Jimin, Jimin hanya menghela nafas "Yah, aku tidak se-cengeng yang kau kira"

Jin terkekeh sambil membaca jadwal film di ponselnya "Aku sudah terlanjur beli 5 tiket dan jangan sampai si _crybaby_ ini mengacaukan segalanya" Jin pun ikut menyindir Jimin, Ia hendak menoleh kearah Jimin namun satu objek yang berada dibelakang Jimin menarik perhatiannya, "Jung Hoseok-ah!" Panggil Jin sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah Hoseok yang menatapnya bingung lalu mendekat. "Ada apa hyung?" tanya Hoseok dengan wajah bingung, sama sekali tak menatap Jimin.

"Kau mau ikut kita menonton sepulang sekolah? Kau bisa—"

"Maaf, aku sudah ada janji menemani Jungkook ke perpustakaan kota. Mungkin lain kali, nikmati waktu kalian" Hoseok tersenyum lalu menepuk pundak Jin dan pergi begitu saja. Yoongi dan Namjoon ikut tercengang melihatnya. "Hey, Ia lebih mementingkan pacarnya" ucap Jin tak percaya, sementara Yoongi yang mengetahui segalanya mengusap pundak Jimin, "Setauku, Park Jimin bukanlah orang yang lemah" ucap Yoongi sambil tersenyum pada sahabatnya ini. Mendengar ucapan Yoongi, Jimin tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

Berpura-pura kuat didepan semua orang, tidakkah rasanya menyakitkan, eh?

Namjoon yang tidak ingin mencampuri urusan Jimin—Jungkook—Hoseok memilih untuk memikirkan hal lain yang pantas dibicarakan. Kemudian Ia teringat sesuatu, "Ya! Bagaimana ini? Bukankah kau sudah memesan 5 tiket?" tanya Namjoon pada Jin, Jin pun membelalakan matanya "Astaga! Bagaimana ini? Jung Hoseok benar-benar kurangajar—"

"Aku akan mengajak satu orang lagi. Bagaimana? Jadi tiket itu tidak perlu hangus?" tanya Jimin pada ketiga temannya, Jin mengangguk mantap "Ah leganya. Siapa yang akan kau ajak?"

Kim Taehyung, mungkin?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jimin-ah, apakah mereka tidak terganggu jika aku ikut?" tanya Taehyung memastikan, Jimin terus berjalan sambil membenarkan jaketnya "Ayolah, mereka sangat terbuka. Satu-satunya yang menyebalkan diantara kami hanya Jung Hoseok" tuturnya. Taehyung menatap Jimin bingung, "B-bagaimana dengan Min Yoongi? Ketika Ia menatapku, seolah Ia sangat membenciku"

Jimin berhenti di lorong kelas 1 sambil tertawa, "Hahaha, Min Yoongi? Ia memang seperti itu. Tapi dibalik tatapannya yang menyeramkan, Ia adalah orang yang sangat baik" ucap Jimin berusaha meyakinkan Taehyung. Mereka berdua sedang berjalan menuju parkiran sekolah untuk pergi ke bioskop. Jimin akan membonceng Taehyung agar Taehyung tidak merasa sendiri. Akhir-akhir ini setelah insiden ' _Hoseok's confession_ ' terhadap Jungkook, Taehyung lebih sering menyendiri dan berbicara dengan gelang kayunya. Itu membuat Jimin yang sering mengamatinya sedikit khawatir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jin, Namjoon dan Yoongi sudah berada di cafe yang disediakan di area bioskop. Mereka bertiga sibuk bercerita tentang hal random, mulai dari perubahan sikap Hoseok, merenggangnya hubungan Jimin dan Hoseok yang dulunya paling akrab diantara mereka berlima, serta Jungkook. Ya, walaupun Jungkook tidak mengusik Yoongi, Jin ataupun Namjoon tapi Jungkook merupakan suatu masalah bagi Jimin juga Hoseok. "Bukankah ini terlalu mendramatisir? Mereka berebut Jungkook dan akhirnya hubungan mereka merenggang seperti ini." Keluh Jin sambil menatap foto yang ada didalam dompetnya, ya itu foto mereka berlima. Dirinya, Namjoon, Yoongi serta Hoseok dan Jimin yang bersebelahan, berpose merangkul satu sama lain dengan senyum bodoh mereka. Yoongi yang duduk dihadapan Jin hanya menyilangkan tangannya didepan dadanya, "Bukan hanya hubungan mereka yang merenggang. Hubungan Jungkook dan Taehyung juga" Yoongi menyuara.

Namjoon dan Jin menoleh kearah Yoongi. Namjoon tidak berniat untuk bertanya lebih lanjut, tapi Jin.. "Kenapa? Ah karena mereka selalu pulang berdua, kan? Sekarang Jungkook lebih sering—"

"Kau ini tidak peka atau bagaimana, hyung?" Yoongi menatap Jin tak percaya. Jin selama ini yang paling sering menggosip tidak tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara Jungkook dan Taehyung —wajar saja jika tidak tau karena mereka berlima tidak akrab dengan Taehyung maupun Jungkook dikelas— "Anggap saja Taehyung adalah Jimin" lanjutnya.

Jin mengangguk tau, "Oh? Jadi Taehyung menyukai—"

" _Annyeong_!" Sapa Jimin membuat Jin menghentikan kalimatnya. Mereka bertiga menoleh kearah Jimin sambil melambaikan tangan, "Apakah aku telat?" tanya Jimin yang dibalas gelengan oleh Yoongi. "Filmnya dimulai 5 menit lagi"

"Taehyung-ah, _wasseo_?" Namjoon menyapa Taehyung hanya sekedar basa-basi karena merasa bahwa Taehyung sedikit gugup. Taehyung tersenyum sambil membalas sapaan Namjoon. "Hey, ini Taehyung. Kuharap kalian tidak menakutinya." Jimin memperkenalkan Taehyung kepada mereka.

Jin tersenyum, "Ah, aku ini sangat _welcome_. Senang melihatmu. Kita sekelas tapi kita tidak pernah berkomunikasi, ya?" Taehyung terkekeh sambil mengangguk, "Aku juga heran kenapa kita bisa tidak pernah berkomunikasi" jawab Taehyung.

Namjoon menatap mereka sambil memperlihatkan lesung pipitnya, "Aku saja tidak sekelas dengan Taehyung tapi pernah sesekali berbicara" ucapan Namjoon dibalas tatapan bingung oleh Taehyung, "Kapan?"

"Ingat ketika hari pertama menjadi anak SMA? Kau hendak mengambil buku sosiologi di perpustakaan tapi karena kau tidak sampai akhirnya kau memaksaku untuk mengambilnya. Kau bahkan hari itu memanggilku ' _sunbae_ ' karena tinggi badanku" jelas Namjoon yang dibalas pertanyaan beruntun dari Jin dan Jimin seperti 'benarkah?' 'apakah kau serius?'

Taehyung tampak berpikir, "sebenarnya hari itu aku memanggilmu sunbae karena wajahmu terlalu tua untuk anak kelas 1" dan jawaban Taehyung sukses membuat semua tertawa termasuk Yoongi yang mendapat predikat orang terkalem digrup.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ketika sedang didalam bioskop, Jimin bersebelahan dengan Taehyung. Mereka sedang menonton film horror. Taehyung dan yang lainnya fokus dengan filmnya sambil memakan popcorn, sementara Jimin terus saja berkutat pada ponselnya, mencari kesibukan sendiri. Merasa terganggu dengan cahaya dari ponsel Jimin, Taehyung reflek merebut ponsel Jimin dan itu sukses membuat Jimin mendesah kecewa. "Ah, Tae—"

"Fokus lah pada filmnya." Ucap Taehyung, Jimin akhirnya menatap layar bioskop. Ketika hantu di film menampakkan diri, Jimin memekik terkejut dan itu cukup menyita perhatian Taehyung. _dasar penakut_ , pikirnya. "Hey, mau pinjam tangan?" tawar Taehyung sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk Jimin genggam. Jimin mengerjapkan matanya bingung, "Jungkook sering menggenggam tanganku jika Ia menonton film horror. Dan Ia sering meletakkan tanganku didadanya, katanya agar Ia menjadi lebih tenang dalam menonton film"

 **Deg.**

Jimin dan Taehyung sama-sama tersadar. Jika itu kebiasaan Jungkook, bisa dibayangkan bagaimana jadinya apabila Hoseok dan Jungkook menonton film berdua. Apalagi Jimin sangat tau bahwa Hoseok adalah orang mesum.

Kemudian mereka berdua menghela nafas berat. Galau lagi?

Jimin menarik tangan Taehyung lalu menggenggamnya, Taehyung tidak menunjukan reaksi apa-apa —masih galau mungkin?—selama film itu berlangsung, Jimin menggenggam erat tangan Taehyung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Annyeong!_ " Taehyung masuk kedalam ruang bermain panti asuhan dengan senyum lebarnya seperti biasa. Anak-anak yang berada didalam panti asuhan bersorak gembira melihat Taehyung, disitu juga ada Hoseok namun Ia tak menunjukan reaksi apa-apa.

Taehyung meletakkan tasnya dikursi panjang yang sedang diduduki Hoseok, Hoseok memperhatikannya, "Kenapa masih mengenakan seragam?" tanya Hoseok mencoba membuka pembicaraan agar tidak canggung. Taehyung tanpa menatap Hoseok menjawab "Baru saja selesai menonton bersama gengmu" jawab Taehyung lalu pergi bermain dengan anak-anak panti. Sedikit menyindir, eh?

Selama kegiatan di panti asuhan, Taehyung terlihat jelas sekali sedang menjaga jarak dengan Hoseok. Hoseok terus mencoba berbicara dengan Taehyung namun Taehyung hanya menjawab seadanya. _Lelah juga menghadapi orang seperti itu_ , pikir Hoseok.

Ketika anak-anak sedang makan malam, Hoseok sadar bahwa Taehyung sudah tidak diruangan. Hoseok pun hendak mencari udara segar di taman, namun Taehyung terlihat sedang duduk di ayunan yang berada di taman sambil mengusap gelangnya.

"Jei-ah, aku bisa gila karenamu. Kau tau? Jimin sering mengataiku gila karena sering mengajak gelang ini berbicara" Taehyung terkekeh, "Jika kau bukan khayalanku, tampakkanlah dirimu. Aku tidak ingin—"

"Sedang apa?" Hoseok menyela omongan Taehyung membuat Taehyung sedikit terkejut "Oh, tidak." Taehyung cepat-cepat mengenakan gelangnya lagi. Hoseok yang memperhatikannya menggumam, "Mm, kenapa kau sering sekali mengajak benda itu berbicara. Apakah itu benda yang sangat berharga?"

Taehyung menghela nafas, "Bukankah aku sudah pernah mengatakannya padamu bahwa benda ini sangatlah berharga?" Taehyung meninggikan nada bicaranya lalu beranjak dari tempatnya dan hendak meninggalkan Hoseok.

 _Srett_

Dengan cepat Hoseok menahan lengan Taehyung agar Ia tidak pergi meninggalkan Hoseok. Taehyung menatap Hoseok kesal, "Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Taehyung sambil mencoba melepaskan lengannya dari cengkraman Hoseok. "Kau ini kenapa sebenarnya? Anak-anak mengkhawatirkanmu. Sikapmu benar-benar membuatku frustasi karena anak-anak terus bertanya kepadaku"

Mendengar ucapan Hoseok, Taehyung semakin emosi. Kenapa katanya? "Kalau begitu hiraukan saja mereka jika kau tidak suka kalau ada yang bertanya—"

"Astaga jangan salah paham. Aku hanya ingin tau sebenarnya kau kenapa. Ceritakan padaku, aku mungkin bisa mengerti—"

"Jung Hoseok kau tidak mengerti! Kau sama saja dengan Jungkook. Pura-pura paham apa yang kurasakan, pura-pura bersikap menyemangatiku tapi kalian sendiri semakin menyakitiku. Kau ini memakai berapa topeng, sih!?" bentakan Taehyung bukan membuat Hoseok sedih atau frustasi, justru membuatnya semakin bingung. "Kau ini bicara apa?"

"Jungkook mengatakan bahwa kau adalah berandal yang tak pantas disukai tapi dia malah menerimamu. Dan kau! Jika kau menyukai Jungkook, langsung dekati dia saja! Bersikaplah _gentle_! Jangan menjadikan temannya sebagai korban bualan manismu! Kau tidak tau bagaimana sakitnya menahan rasa suka, padahal orang itu menyukai oranglain. Kau tidak tau rasanya jadi menjauhlah dariku!" Bentaknya, lega lagi yang Ia rasa. Sebelum,

Hoseok mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, "Kau—"

.

.

.

"—menyukaiku?"

 **Skakmat.**

Jantung Taehyung rasanya seperti berhenti berdetak, Ia bingung harus bereaksi apa melihat Hoseok yang menatapnya bingung, berpikir Tae, berpikir! Kau ini anak sastra, bisakah kau sedikit mengarang agar Ia berhenti berpikir kalau kau menyukainya? —hanya debat antara pikiran dan hati nurani seorang Kim Taehyung—

Taehyung terkekeh dengan paksa, "Eheh bukan bodoh. Kau tau kalau Jimin menyukai Jungkook kan? Jimin itu sahabatmu kan? Kenapa kau tega menikungnya seperti ini? Kau tidak tau rasanya sakit hati?" Improvisasi yang bagus.

"Itu—"

"Tidak perlu kau jelaskan. Lagipula kau tidak akan tau rasanya" Taehyung meletakkan telapak tangannya didepan mulut Hoseok agar Ia berhenti berbicara. "Ini sudah malam, aku harus pulang"

"Lalu apa maksudmu untuk menjauhimu?" Hoseok bertanya, Taehyung merasa tersudutkan lagi. "Ya itu hanya agar hidupku lebih tentram saja. Aku hanya risih jika berteman dengan orang yang memiliki pacar" Improvisasi yang—sedikit konyol?

Hoseok tersenyum bingung, "Apa maksudnya sih?" tanyanya makin bingung. "Bisakah kau berhenti bertanya. Sudah aku mau pulang" Taehyung berjalan menuju gerbang panti asuhan. Hoseok mendongakkan kepalanya menatap langit malam, "Kemana bintang-bintang yang sering kulihat?" ucap Hoseok bermonolog.

"Ya! Kau naik apa?" tanya Hoseok sedikit lantang agar Taehyung mendengarnya, "Jalan kaki." Jawabnya cuek, Hoseok menggendong tasnya, "Kau yakin? Kurasa sebentar lagi akan—"

 _Jdar!_

Genius Hoseok. Setelah bunyi petir menyela ucapan Hoseok, hujan deras buru-buru mengguyur kota. Taehyung kembali ke halaman panti asuhan dengan basah kuyup. Hoseok menatapnya kasihan, "Sudah kukata—" "Diam." Tegur Taehyung membuat Hoseok bungkam.

"Taehyung-ah, apakah kau tidak mau ganti dulu?" Boa ahjumma menawarkan, namun Taehyung menggeleng sopan. "Tidak usah, aku akan langsung pulang saja. Jika ahjumma tidak keberatan—" Taehyung sengaja menggantungkan kalimat lanjutannya karena Ia sangat malu untuk meminta antar Boa ahjumma.

"Aku sangat ingin mengantar salah satu dari anakku ini, hanya saja Jiyong —adik kandung Boa—belum pulang kuliah. Kau tau kan mobilku selalu dibawa olehnya?" Boa mengusap pipi Taehyung dengan handuk lalu mulai mengeringkan rambutnya. "Hoseok-ah, kau kesini dengan apa?"

"Mobil, ahjumma" Hoseok tersenyum sopan pada Boa dan dibalas senyum cerah Boa, namun Taehyung cepat-cepat menyela "Ah, T—tidak usah repot-repot Hoseok-ssi, aku bisa—"

 _Srasshh_

Hujan tampak semakin deras, Taehyung merutuki dirinya yang dilanda sial. Kenapa alam sedang tidak berpihak padanya?

"Kau mau besok membolos disaat ada ulangan sejarah?" Hoseok mengingatkan membuat Taehyung dengan cepat menarik tangan Hoseok keluar dari halaman, "Ahjumma aku pulang dulu"

"Baiklah hati-hati." Boa melambaikan tangan kepada keduanya, "Ah mereka sangat manis jika bersama"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Didalam mobil, Taehyung melepas jaketnya yang basah akibat hujan dadakan tadi. Seluruh tubuhnya basah kuyup, Hoseok yang baru saja memposisikan dirinya melihat Taehyung, "Kau tidak kedinginan?" tanyanya sambil memberi Taehyung tissue untuk mengelap wajahnya yang lagi-lagi kehujanan akibat menyebrang. "Ah, seingatku aku memiliki mantel" Hoseok membalik tubuhnya untuk melihat apakah ada mantel yang Ia bicarakan di jok belakang, dan ternyata ada. "Ah ini" Hoseok memberikan mantel itu kepada Taehyung.

Taehyung menerimanya dengan sukarela bukan karena Ia sudah tidak marah pada Hoseok, hanya saja Ia memang mulai kedinginan. "Terimakasih" Taehyung berkata lirih hingga hampir tak bersuara.

Setelah mobil yang Hoseok kendarai melaju, Taehyung sudah memakai mantel pemberian Hoseok. Rasanya.. hangat. Taehyung suka, tentu saja Ia menyukainya karena Taehyung masih menyukai Hoseok. Hanya saja semenjak Hoseok menjadi milik sahabatnya, Taehyung berusaha untuk membenci Hoseok.

Perjalanan berlangsung hening tanpa adanya percakapan, sebelum mata jeli Taehyung menangkap sosok Jimin yang sedang duduk memeluk lututnya dihalte dekat sekolahnya. "Oh! Bukankah itu Jimin?" pekikan Taehyung membuat Hoseok memelankan laju mobilnya, "Turunkan aku disini"

"Tunggu, kenapa?"

"Aku ingin naik bus saja. Lagipula aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu. Cepat berhenti" Tegas Taehyung memaksa, "Kau akan kehujanan lagi" "Aku tidak peduli. Ayolah cepat turunkan"

 _Ciit._

Mobil yang Hoseok kendarai berhenti tepat didepan Jimin, Jimin tidak menatapnya karena Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara lututnya. Suara hujan juga membuat Hoseok yang berhenti didepannya tidak ketahuan, ketika Taehyung hendak melepas mantelnya, Hoseok mencegahnya. "Tidak usah dilepas. Bawa saja, agar kau tidak kedinginan" kata Hoseok sambil mengamati pergerakan Taehyung.

"Baik, jika kau tidak keberatan. Terimakasih" Taehyung keluar mobil dengan cuek lalu duduk tepat disebelah Jimin.

Hoseok masih berdiam didalam mobilnya, jari-jarinya mengetuk setir mobilnya, Ia terus menoleh kearah Taehyung tiap detiknya. Kemudian dengan nekat Ia keluar mobil, dan menghampiri Taehyung "Aku berubah pikiran. Cepat masuk mobil"

Taehyung yang terkejut lalu mendorong Hoseok "Kau ini apa-apaan?"

Hoseok menatap Taehyung kesal dan—khawatir? "Bagaimana jika ada orang jahat yang lewat?"

"Satu-satunya orang jahat disini adalah kau. Pergilah" Taehyung terus mendorong lengan Hoseok, namun Hoseok mencengkram tangan Taehyung dengan erat membuat Taehyung mengerang frustasi, "Argh lepaskan!"

"Suara ribut apa ini?" Jimin mengangkat kepalanya berusaha melihat sumber suara yang membuat tidurnya terganggu. "Taehyung? H-Hoseok?" Ia bingung melihat kedua temannya disampingnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sekarang pulanglah. Jangan khawatirkan kami, khawatirkan saja Jungkook-mu." Ucap Jimin sarkastik. Hoseok menghela nafas, "Baiklah. Jaga diri kalian"

Hoseok pun akhirnya pergi. Kini di halte tinggal Jimin dan Taehyung. Jimin menatap Taehyung, meminta penjelasan mengapa Ia dan Hoseok bisa berada disampingnya dan berdebat? Taehyung pun menceritakannya dan Jimin percaya. "Wah, mantel milik Hoseok" Jimin menyentuh mantel yang Taehyung kenakan. Taehyung memutar bola matanya malas "Ia menyuruhku mengenakan ini agar aku tidak kedinginan" jawaban Taehyung dibalas tawa yang tertahan oleh Jimin, " _Pfft_ , se-playboy itukah dia?"

Ucapan terakhir Jimin tidak dibalas oleh Taehyung, Taehyung menundukkan kepalanya, "Jimin-ah"

"Hm?" Jimin menoleh kearah Taehyung sambil memperhatikan raut wajahnya. "A—aku tidak bisa membencinya"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hehehe/?

Selesai sudah chapter 3 :'v

Minggu depan gue bakal berusaha lanjutin ff BTS! Jadi tunggu ye, btw Seventeen mau kambek aaaaa :'v pas ultah gue lagi kan bahagia bege :'v

Review manteman!


	4. Appear

Wey wey wey

Bwijei is back :v sesuai janji, setelah ngelanjutin BTS chapter 7, akhirnya gue memutuskan untuk ngelanjutin ini ff. Berhubung liburan jadi jarang ada kata 'sibuk' :'3

Trus kemaren di chapter sebelomnya ada yang berhasil nebak siapa Jei sebenarnya, hayo siapa? Apakah Hoseok? Jimin? Atau anak bangtan lainnya? Atau cast baru lagi? Hayo hayo tebak dong biar seru :'D Ini ntar cinta mereka bukan cinta segitiga, tapi makin ribet lagi :'v

Oke maaf bikin kalian nunggu, here we go!

 _Happy reading!_

=w=

.

.

* * *

=w=

.

.

 **Minggu**

 **10:10 AM KST**

Taehyung berguling diatas ranjangnya dengan malas ketika ponselnya berdering tanda ada telepon masuk. Dengan lemas ia mengambil ponselnya lalu menatap layarnya dengan mata setengah terpejam, ini masih pagi kenapa ada saja orang yang menelponnya.

"Hm?" Taehyung berdehem, terlalu malas untuk menyapa orang yang ada diseberang sana. " _Ah, Taehyung-ah!_ "

Taehyung membelalakkan matanya ketika mendengar suara yang tidak asing. "Jimin? Untuk apa kau menelpon sepagi ini?" tanya Taehyung sambil berguling untuk merebahkan badannya. " _Ah. Kemarilah, ibuku memasak brownies! Ada Namjoon dan Jin juga_ "

"Kerumahmu maksudnya?" pertanyaan Taehyung dibalas dengan deheman oleh Jimin, "Aku sedang sibuk, lagipula aku harus menjaga rumah." Jawabnya, Jimin menghela nafas " _Yah, padahal brownies buatan ibuku enak_."

Taehyung terkekeh mendengar keluhan Jimin yang layaknya anak kecil, "Kkk~ mungkin lain waktu, Jimin-ah." Ucapnya, " _Baiklah. Semoga harimu menyenangkan_!"

Jimin pun memutus sambungan.

Taehyung menatap langit-langit kamarnya sambil membayangkan, jika Jei masih ada mungkin ia tidak akan bangun sesiang ini. Jei biasanya melempar batu kerikil ke jendela Taehyung untuk mengajaknya bermain jam 6 pagi.

"V-ah, ayo bermain. Jangan diam diatas benda itu terlalu lama. Kau akan terlihat seperti orang mati" Taehyung tersenyum kecil setelah menirukan nada bicara Jei yang ia ingat, kemudian senyum itu memudar, "Apakah kau nyata?" Ia menghela nafas kemudian melanjutkannya "Atau aku yang gila?"

 _Ting_!

Ia menatap layar ponselnya, "Aku lupa kalau aku punya " ucapnya pelan lalu membuka aplikasi , banyak sekali pertanyaan dari anonymous maupun dari user tak dikenal.

 **anonymous** : chukkae karena berhasil berpacaran dengan Jung Hoseok. Oops! Apakah aku salah kirim? Hahaha

 **Anonymous** : makan itu bodoh!

 **Xxcherry** : akhirnya Jungkook mendapatkan apa yang seharusnya Ia dapat.

 **wonbeanie** : bagaimana rasanya melihat sahabatmu bahagia bersama orang yang kau sukai?

Taehyung merasa tertohok ketika membaca berbagai pertanyaan menyakitkan itu, sebanyak itukah hatersnya? Kemudian matanya tertuju pada satu pertanyaan,

 **Kkwonfire** : Aku hanya berharap sahabatmu mendapat karma yang seharusnya :) Kim Taehyung himnae!

Taehyung tersenyum melihat pertanyaan dari salah satu user yang merupakan teman sekelasnya itu, " _Tsk_. Kau pembangkit mood ku, Kwon Soonyoung"

Baru saja hendak menutup aplikasi, tiba-tiba ada 1 pertanyaan baru. Ia pun membukanya dan terkejut membaca pertanyaan itu.

 **Anonymous** : Apakabar V, apakah kau sedang bersedih? Aku siap menghiburmu! :D

Taehyung berusaha memahami pertanyaannya, tidak. Lebih tepatnya Ia berusaha mengingat siapa saja yang tau nickname 'V' nya selain Jei.

Jawabannya tidak ada.

"APA INI JEI!?" Taehyung teriak terkejut lalu cepat-cepat membalas pertanyaannya, "Darimana kau tau nicknameku?"

 _Sent._

1 menit kemudian,

 **Anonymous** : Tentu saja aku tau. Aku Jei

 _Deg._

Taehyung mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali sambil membaca jawaban yang dilontarkan anon tadi. Jadi semua ini bukan khayalan Taehyung. Jei benar-benar ada!

Kemudian Taehyung menjawabnya, "Berhenti usil padaku. Jika kau membenciku katakan saja. Ini tidak lucu" jawabnya.

 **Anonymous** : Terserah kau saja, penakut.

Oke, satu lagi julukan yang hanya diketahui Jei saja. Penakut. Julukan yang Jei berikan kepada Taehyung saat masa kanak-kanak dikarenakan Taehyung memang sangat tidak suka bermain terlalu jauh dari rumah, sementara Jei memiliki jiwa petualang sehingga sering mengatai Taehyung penakut.

Kemudian Taehyung percaya bahwa itu Jei, ia tersenyum sambil menitikkan air mata karena terlalu senang, "Astaga kemana saja kau? Aku disini merindukanmu!"

 **Anonymous** : Aku berada disuatu tempat yang sangat jauh. Kan sudah kukatakan kalau kau merindukanku pakailah gelangnya.

Melihat jawaban Jei, Taehyung menatap gelangnya lalu mengelusnya pelan "Kau kira itu cukup?" Taehyung cepat-cepat mengirim jawabannya.

 **Anonymous** : Maafkan aku telah membuatmu merindukanku. Kau tau? Aku tak pernah melepaskan gelang itu kkk~

Taehyung terus menjawab pertanyaan Jei hingga ia lupa kalau ia baru bangun tidur dan belum membersihkan rumah sama sekali. Sementara waktu terus berjalan. Sudah dua jam Taehyung dan Jei saling membalas hingga tak sadar waktu, kemudian bel depan rumahnya berbunyi mengharuskan Taehyung untuk menghampirinya.

Sampai didepan gerbang Taehyung terkejut melihat Jimin membawa sekotak bekal, "Jimin-ah darimana kau tau rumahku?" tanya Taehyung sambil membukakan gerbang, Jimin mengerdikan bahunya "Aku hanya menebak"

Alasan yang cukup konyol.

"Dan apa ini?" tanya Taehyung lagi sambil membuka kotak bekal yang Jimin bawa, "Itu brownies ibuku. Aku membawakannya untukmu karena kau tak bisa kerumahku" Jawabnya santai. Taehyung mengangguk, "Baik terimakasih" ucap Taehyung sambil menutup kembali kotak bekal itu.

"Hey, PR matematikamu sudah?" Jimin bertanya, Taehyung menoleh kearah Jimin dengan ekspresi datarnya "Aku? Belum hehe"

"Tidak mau mengerjakannya sekarang? Aku sudah selesai, Namjoon membantuku tadi.. Ya walau ada beberapa yang belum" Jimin mencoba memberikan penawaran, Taehyung tentu saja senang. Ia mengangguk mantap lalu menyuruh Jimin masuk kerumahnya. Biasanya jika ada PR, Taehyung akan mengerjakannya disekolah. Ia jarang sekali mengerjakannya dirumah. Dan ini untuk kali pertamanya, atau mungkin momen terlangka baginya untuk mengerjakan PR dirumah.

Jimin mendudukkan dirinya diatas sofa ruang tengah Taehyung sambil mengeluarkan bukunya dari tasnya. "Kau sendirian?" tanya Jimin sambil memperhatikan seisi rumah Taehyung, Taehyung duduk disebelah Jimin "Ibu dan Ayahku pergi selama sebulan untuk merawat nenekku di Busan. Kurasa besok mereka pulang" ujarnya, Jimin menaikkan alisnya "Jadi selama ini kau sendirian?" Taehyung hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Wah, apa kau tidak merasa kesepian? Apalagi setelah.. kau sudah menjaga jarak dengan Jungkook" Jimin memelankan nada di akhir kalimat, Taehyung dapat mendengarnya dan hanya terkekeh "Ya mau bagaimana lagi kk~"

"Kalau kau kesepian, telepon aku. Aku siap menghiburmu."

 _Deg._

Kata-kata itu.. persis seperti apa yang dikatakan Jei di barusan, ketika Taehyung masih terpaku, Jimin dengan cuek mengeluarkan semua alat tulisnya dan mulai mengerjakan pr-nya. "Nah, perhatikan. Aku akan beritahu kau cara menghitungnya" perintah Jimin yang dapat membuyarkan lamunan Taehyung. Mereka pun belajar bersama.

Setelah Jimin selesai menerangkan, Ia menyuruh Taehyung untuk mengerjakan beberapa soal yang mudah dulu yang kemudian akan dicek kembali oleh Jimin.

Saat Jimin mengerjakan soal-soal yang belum Ia kerjakan, Taehyung yang duduk disebelahnya berkali-kali membuka , mengecek apakah ada notif dari Jei. Dan ternyata tidak ada sama sekali semenjak Jimin datang kerumahnya. "Mungkin Ia sibuk" gumamnya, Jimin menoleh "Siapa?"

Taehyung yang tidak menyangka kalau Jimin akan mendengarnya tersenyum canggung, "Ah.. itu.. Bukan siapa-siapa"

"Baiklah" Jimin cuek lalu kembali mengerjakan soalnya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Taehyung dan Jimin berjalan menuju kelas mereka sambil sibuk membicarakan banyak hal. Mereka sudah tidak canggung seperti biasanya, Jimin bahkan berani merangkul pundak Taehyung.

Saat mereka sudah sampai didepan kelas, Yoongi menahan lengan Jimin. Jimin menoleh bingung, "Ada apa?" tanyanya sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan Yoongi. "Kita ada pengarahan dadakan dari coach. Sekarang." Jawab Yoongi, sekedar informasi kalau Yoongi dan Jimin adalah pemain inti basket sekolah, dan Yoongi menduduki posisi kapten dalam tim.

Taehyung yang tidak mengerti apa-apa ikut bingung, "Memang akan ada lomba ya?", Yoongi mengerdikkan bahunya "Harusnya tidak ada. Tapi entahlah mungkin ada hal penting yang harus dibicarakan." Jawaban Yoongi hanya dibalas anggukan Taehyung. "Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu" Jimin dan Yoongi pun segera meninggalkan Taehyung.

Taehyung pun sibuk dengan ponselnya sambil berjalan kearah bangkunya, baru sampai didepan meja guru, Jungkook tersenyum padanya "Pagi Taehyung-ah. Hari yang indah" sapanya sambil tersenyum,

"Bagimu." Jawabnya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun kearah Jungkook.

Setelah duduk ditempatnya, Taehyung terkejut mendapat notif dari .

 **Anonymous** : Pagi V-ah! Awali harimu dengan senyuman, aku akan bahagia jika kau tersenyum seharian.

Membacanya, Taehyung tersenyum lebar. Wajahnya memerah padam karena malu. "Astaga kkk~" Taehyung terkekeh lalu menampar pipinya yang menyebabkan satu kelas menoleh kearahnya termasuk Jungkook dan Hoseok, mereka menoleh karena suara tamparan yang keras dari arah bangku Taehyung.

"Baiklah, aku akan tersenyum sesuai perintamu kkk~"

Sent.

Kemudian Taehyung menghela nafas sambil memegang pipi bekas tamparannya tadi. "Jei-ah, kau ini sahabatku. Jangan sampai aku menyukaimu." Gumamnya sambil menoleh kearah Jungkook dan Hoseok yang tampaknya sedang bermain game didalam ponsel Hoseok.

"Karena menyukai seseorang yang sama sekali tidak menyukaiku itu sakit." Lanjutnya.

.

.

.

Istirahat, Jimin dan Yoongi balik kedalam kelas dengan keadaan kacau. Rambutnya berantakan, keringat membasahi tubuhnya, nafasnya memburu, dan saat Jimin duduk disebelah Taehyung tanpa permisi Ia mengambil botol minum Taehyung dan meneguknya sampai habis. Taehyung panik melihatnya "Yaa! Kau tak apa?" tanya Taehyung sambil memberi Jimin sapu tangan.

Jimin berusaha menstabilkan deru nafasnya, "Kukira Choi ssaem sudah gila. Ia menghukum kami semua karena kemarin beberapa anak dari tim basket terlibat tawuran dengan sekolah seberang. Padahal kemarin aku seharian dirumahmu" jelas Jimin sambil mengusap dahinya yang penuh dengan peluh. Namun Taehyung malah tertawa, "Bodoh hahaha"

Seketika Jimin menjitaknya, kemudian Ia teringat sesuatu. "Ah! Taehyung-ah, sebentar lagi kan tahun baru, tanggal 30 ayo kita BBQ party dirumah Namjoon." Ajak Jimin, Taehyung mengangguk mantap, "Ayo. Sekalian kutraktir beberapa soda, jadi agar Namjoon tidak perlu membeli minum—"

"Tunggu dulu, kenapa kau jadi ingin menraktir kami?"

"Tanggal 30 Desember adalah hari ulangtahunku" Jawab Taehyung sambil tersenyum, Jimin melotot "ULANGTAHUNMU?!" Teriak Jimin membuat seisi kelas memperhatikannya. Taehyung menutup wajahnya karena malu akibat kelakuan Jimin.

"Baik, katakan apa yang kau sukai. Aku akan memberimu itu." Jimin pun mulai bicara dengan nada normal. Taehyung tampak berpikir sejenak, "Umm.. Aku ingin album terbaru Diamond!" ( _ps. Diamond= Seventeen versi ff gue bhak_ )

Jimin mengangguk, "Oh kau penggemar Diamond rupanya." Ucapan Jimin dibalas anggukan mantap oleh Taehyung, "Maka dari itu.. jika kau membelikan itu akan kuingat hadiahmu sebagai hadiah terbaik!", Jimin hanya mendehem "Hm, aku akan pertimbangkan itu."

Taehyung mengerutkan dahinya, "Yaa! Kenapa dipertimbangkan?"

Jimin mengerdikkan bahunya, "Kau tau? Sangat memalukan bagiku untuk berjalan disekitar rak berisikan cd boyband." Ucapnya santai, Taehyung merengut "Memang seburuk itu boyband dimatamu?"

Jimin menggelengkan kepala panik, "T—tidak bukan seperti itu, hanya saja.. boyband bukanlah style-ku."

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **2 hari kemudian,**

 **30 Desember**

 **7:00 PM**

Taehyung bersiap untuk pergi menginap dirumah Namjoon sesuai rencana, Ia akan menginap sampai tanggal 1 Januari. Bukan hanya dia dan Jimin yang menginap disana, namun semua teman-teman dekat Jimin.. yang pernah dekat dengan Hoseok juga tentunya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Jin dan Yoongi.

Ketika sedang merapikan tas yang akan dibawanya menginap, Ibu Taehyung memanggilnya dari lantai bawah. "Taehyungie ada yang datang."

Taehyung pun berlari kearah gerbang, namun langkahnya perlahan memelan karena Ia tak dapat melihat siapapun didepan gerbang rumahnya. "Siapa orang iseng yang datang malam-malam seperti ini?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri, Ia mengedarkan pandangannya kesekitar namun tak dapat menemukan apa-apa,

Kecuali kotak box misterius yang tergeletak didepan gerbangnya.

"Apa ini?" Taehyung mengangkat kotak yang ringan itu masuk kedalam rumahnya. Ia duduk di kursi yang ada di teras rumahnya lalu membuka kotak itu dengan hati-hati, siapa tau saja isinya berbahaya ( _mengingat banyaknya haters yang dimiliki Taehyung_.)

Ketika melihat isinya, Taehyung tertegun.

"Album Diamond yang baru bonus tanda tangan setiap membernya?! Oaaa!" Taehyung teriak bahagia sambil melompat kegirangan, baru saja Ia teriak bahagia, Jimin sudah ada didepan rumahnya dengan motornya. "Kau ini kenapa?" tanya Jimin dari depan gerbang, Taehyung yang merasakan keberadaan Jimin lalu mendatanginya dan membukakan gerbang untuknya.

"Yaa!" Taehyung membentak Jimin dengan senyuman yang tak pudar dari wajahnya, Jimin yang kebingungan hanya menatapnya tanpa berkata-kata. "Aku menyayangimu!" Lanjut Taehyung.

Jimin membelalakan matanya, "Tunggu? Apaa—euakk" Sebelum menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Jimin sudah dihadiahi pelukan oleh Taehyung. Setelahnya, Ia melepas pelukannya dari Jimin.

"Kukira kau benar-benar membenci boyband." Ucap Taehyung, Jimin tersenyum bingung "Aku? Aku memang membencinya. Kenapa?"

"Lalu kenapa kau menghadiahi aku ini?" Taehyung menunjukkan album yang Ia pegang tadi. Jimin menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "A—ku?" Jimin memastikan, Taehyung mengangguk. "Aku tidak memberimu itu"

Jawaban Jimin membuat Taehyung mengerutkan dahinya, "Hah?"

Jimin terkekeh canggung, "Ini yang kubawa untukmu. Sweater tebal karena cuaca akhir-akhir ini sangat dingin." Jimin menunjukkan satu paper bag bawaannya. "Pakailah."

Taehyung pun menyerahkan album yang Ia pegang kepada Jimin lalu mengambil paper bag itu dan memakai sweaternya. Ketika Taehyung sedang sibuk mengenakan sweater, Jimin memperhatikan album itu. Kemudian matanya mengerjap.

"Oh? Ada surat didalamnya." Ucap Jimin antusias, "Mungkin itu surat dari para member." Balas Taehyung sambil melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Aku rasa—tidak"

Taehyung yang merasa penasaran pun mengambil lagi album itu lalu mengamati isinya, "Eh? Surat?" Taehyung pun cepat-cepat membukanya lalu membacanya.

 _Happy birthday, penakut~_

 _Kudengar kau suka Diamond? Terimalah hadiahku, V._

 _Mendapatkan tanda tangan mereka sangatlah sulit. Aku mendapatkannya dari ikut serta fansign hari ini di Gangnam. Oh ya, coba cek halaman album paling akhir. Ada ucapan selamat ulangtahun dari semua member Diamond untukmu._

 _-Jei-_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bwijei here! Chapter4 akhirnya apdet juga wkwk.

Oke, saatnya curhat;

Pertama, Happy Birthday buat _master of spoiler_ kita, Mas Hoshi! Yaaa walopun gue telat sehari :'v gapapa deh abis gue apdetnya sekarang jadi baru bisa ngucapin sekarang wk.

Kedua, kemaren ada yang PM "thor, nonton Shining Diamond tour di Jakarta ngga?" trus seketika pertanyaan itu bikin gua poteq :"3 Dari awal nggabisa liat itu emang sakit, tapi lebih sakit lagi ketika lo uda punya duit, trus mau beli tiket CAT1 Hall Right telat 5 menit ludes :"""" Ya gitulah nasib bwijei hikseu. Oke bwijei gamau bahas lagi :'3

Ketiga, SUMPAH GUE MAU MENGUMPAT KE PLEDIS. GADA ANGIN GADA APA TIBA-TIBA M/V LOVE LETTER RILIS. Lama-lama Pledis udah kea Bighit sama tahu bulat aja sukanya dadakan.

Terakhir, di MV Love Letter kenapa DK, Mingyu, Minghao, Jeonghan sama Woozi mempesona yalord. Jeonghan tuh kalo dimata banyak orang pasti 'astaga cantik bet, yatuhan dia emak-able' dan semacamnya. Kalo dimata gue entah kenapa member termanly dan yang cocok dijadiin pacar tuh malah dia. Karna cowo dengan rambut panjang punya karisma tersendiri dimata gue eak. Soal Woozi, Woozi minta dikantongin trus dijadiin takjil astaga. Woozi tuh tipe-tipe orang yang cocok dijadiin anak goals. Oke abaikan.

Ini THE LAST, yang paling TERAKHIR. Hoseok makin kesini makin minta dihalalin ya. :) Trus ga kerasa udah 2 taun gue mencintai seorang Jung Hoseok :"3 Yeay sama aja udah 2th enip sama Hoseok aw .GAK

Sekian curhatan bwijei, damai!


	5. Appear (2)

Wasap yeorobun!

Bwijei kambek lagi. Ini mau nyelesein ff ini dulu karna banyak yg ngelabrak(?) Jei nyuruh dia nunjukin wujud aslinya :'v Karna kasian sama Jei yang dibash banyak orang(?) akhirnya bwijei akan fast update biar kalian bisa cepet-cepet ketemu Jei. #PrayForJei .nga

 _Happy reading!_

 **=w=**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **=w=**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung meletakkan kepalanya diatas meja perpustakaan, ia sudah berdiam di perpustakaan sekolahnya selama 1 jam tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Biasanya, Ia akan sedikit berisik menceritakan hal-hal yang tidak penting kepada siapapun. Namun yang kali ini, ia tampak lemas dan tak memiliki harapan hidup.

Namjoon yang sedari tadi duduk disebelah Taehyung tidak mempedulikannya dan malah sibuk dengan buku-buku yang Ia baca. Toh Namjoon memang pribadi yang tidak tertarik mengetahui hidup oranglain. Ia pernah tinggal di LA sebelumnya oleh karena itu budaya ' _tidak_ _peduli'_ nya masih melekat pada dirinya.

Taehyung memandang kosong kedepan, kata-kata Jimin dua hari lalu ketika mereka menginap dirumah Namjoon masih membuat hatinya bergemuruh.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _Setelah puas bermain 007 bersama, Taehyung duduk di ayunan yang ada dihalaman rumah Namjoon sambil menunggu balasan milik Jei. Kemudian Ia teringat kado dari Jei, bukan karena Ia membelikan album Diamond yang terbaru, hanya saja.. mendapatkan tanda tangan Diamond.. membutuhkan banyak perjuangan. Dan dia rela melakukannya demi Taehyung._

 _Kemudian terlintas dikepala Taehyung, "Apakah Jei menyukaiku?" tanyanya sendiri._

" _Mungkin."_

 _Taehyung terkejut pada seseorang yang tiba-tiba menjawabnya, "Ah. Kau" ternyata orang itu adalah Jimin._

 _Jimin mendudukan dirinya tepat disebelah Taehyung lalu menoleh kearahnya, "Ada masalah? Atau ada sesuatu yang membuatmu sangat senang?" tanya Jimin. Taehyung menunduk sebentar lalu kembali menatap Jimin, "Kau—"_

"— _percaya tidak bahwa teman masa kecil kita bisa saja menjadi cinta terakhir kita?"_

 _Mendengarnya, senyum tulus Jimin sedikit memudar, Ia perlahan menggerakkan ayunan yang didudukinya lalu kembali tersenyum. "Ehm, mungkin." Jawabnya singkat._

 _Taehyung menatapnya lalu membalas "Sepertinya aku menyukai sahabat masa kecilku. Apakah aku harus mengatakan padanya yang sejujurnya? Mungkin—"_

" _Jangan." Jimin menyela. "Tidak semua orang dapat memahami perasaan oranglain." Tambahnya._

" _K—kau pasti memiliki trauma tersendiri ya?" Taehyung menanyakan itu dengan hati-hati, Jimin mengangguk. "Aku pernah menyukai sahabat masa kecilku. Ia sangat dekat denganku, sering menyemangatiku, dan Ia sangat polos." Ujarnya, Taehyung mengangguk berusaha memberi kode bahwa Ia mendengarkan curhatannya._

 _Jimin menghela nafasnya, "Kau kenal orangnya."_

 _Taehyung menoleh bingung, "Siapa?"_

" _Jeon Jungkook."_

 _Taehyung kemudian terdiam mendengar perkataan Jimin, kemudian Jimin terkekeh "Kau tak perlu memasang wajah seserius itu, Tae-ah." Lalu setelahnya wajah Jimin sedikit muram, "Ia yang telah menyemangatiku, lalu menjatuhkanku seperti ini. Ah tidak ini terlalu mendramatisir kkk~" Ia pun tertawa lalu meninggalkan Taehyung dan menghampiri Yoongi yang sedang membakar jagung._

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

 _Bagaimana kalau nasibnya seperti Jimin dan Jungkook? Bagaimana kalau selama ini Jei memiliki kekasih?_

" _Eergh_ " erangan Taehyung membuat Namjoon terkejut lalu menoleh kearah Taehyung. "Apa kau sakit?" tanya Namjoon sambil memegang dahi Taehyung, Taehyung menggeleng "Aku bosan hidup." Keluhnya sambil mengangkat kepalanya. Akhirnya Ia bersuara.

Namjoon menaikkan alisnya, "Bosan hidup?" pertanyaannya dijawab anggukan lemas oleh Taehyung.

Namjoon tampak berpikir, lalu mengangguk. "Baiklah, sepulang sekolah ikutlah denganku."

"Kemana?"

"Ke Namsan tower. Aku akan menontonmu meloncat dari atas sana."

 _Plak!_

" _Aw_!" Namjoon meringis sambil memegangi dahinya. "Sakit!"

"Itu pantas kau dapatkan." Jawab Taehyung tenang lalu menutup buku-buku yang ada didepannya.

"Apanya? Aku hanya berusaha membantumu."

"Terimakasih Namjoon-ssi, namun itu sama sekali tidak membantuku."

Taehyung pun berjalan keluar perpustakaan, baru saja selangkah dari depan pintu perpustakaan, Ia melihat Jimin berjalan mendekatinya.

"Kau sudah selesai?" tanya Taehyung pada Jimin yang sibuk dengan botol minumnya, ya, Jimin baru saja selesai dari latihan basketnya.

Jimin mengangguk, "Mau pulang bersama?"

"Baiklah."

"Tapi tunggulah disini dulu, aku akan ganti pakaian." Setelah itu Jimin melesat ke kamar mandi disebelah perpustakaan.

Ketika sedang duduk didepan kamar mandi, tiba-tiba saja seseorang keluar dari kamar mandi. "Oh, Taehyung-ah?" orang itu berusaha memanggil Taehyung yang sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya, Taehyung menoleh kearah suara dan memasang senyum paksa. "Hoseok? Sedang apa kau disini?"

Hoseok mengernyit bingung, " _Umm_ —buang air." jawabnya kemudian Taehyung tersadar bahwa pertanyaannya adalah pertanyaan bodoh. Tentu saja harusnya ia tau apa yang dilakukan Hoseok dikamar mandi.

"Oh oke maafkan aku." Taehyung mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hoseok lalu fokus ke ponselnya. Hoseok masih mematung disitu memikirkan sesuatu. "Ah!"

Taehyung menoleh penasaran ketika Hoseok kembali membuka suara.

"Apakah kau sudah terima hadiahku?" tanya Hoseok dengan mata tanpa dosanya, walaupun tetap saja terlihat bad boy dimata semua orang. Taehyung menggeleng dengan cepat. "Kau tau hari ulangtahunku?"

"Y—ya, saat itu keadaan kelas sedang hening lalu kau dan Jimin berbicara sangat keras. Aku tak sengaja mendengarnya." Jawabnya sambil sedikit terkekeh.

"Aku belum menerima hadiahmu." Ketusnya, berusaha agar tidak terlihat berharap didepan Hoseok. Taehyung ini sedang dalam proses membenci Hoseok, ya walaupun kenyataannya Ia tetap menyukai Hoseok, hanya saja cara penyampaiannya berbeda.

"B—benarkah? Kalau begitu ini." Hoseok tampak mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya. Sebuah kalung berbentuk berlian.

Taehyung tercekat. Ia tak bisa berkata-kata, Hoseok yang menatapnya hanya terkekeh. "Ini lucu buatmu. Jadi aku beli saja."

Ketika hendak menerima kalung dari Hoseok, Ia teringat sesuatu. "hey, bukankah kau tanya padaku untuk memastikan apakah hadiahmu sudah sampai?"

Hoseok mengangguk.

"Lalu kenapa kalung itu ada ditanganmu?"

Hoseok mengalihkan pandangan dari Taehyung, "Aku—aku membeli dua."

"DUA?"

Hoseok mengangguk.

 _Plak!_

"Tolong Jung Hoseok, jangan tersinggung jika aku sudah berkali-kali ingatkan padamu untuk menjauhiku dan karena sekarang kau kembali dan membuat perasaan itu muncul lagi, aku memilih untuk menamparmu seperti ini." Jelas Taehyung panjang lebar, Hoseok menatapnya bingung. "Jadi kau benar-benar menyukaiku?"

"Ya. Dan berhentilah memainkan perasaan orang. Tak ada satupun orang yang suka dipermainkan."

Jimin yang baru saja keluar toilet terkejut melihat Taehyung sudah berjalan cepat pergi dari tempat, kemudian Ia memaklumi setelah melihat Hoseok berada tak jauh dari tempat Taehyung duduk tadi. Kali ini tanpa Jungkook.

"Eh? Kau tak bersama Jungkook?" tanya Jimin sambil membetulkan kerah seragamnya. Hoseok menggeleng sambil menghela nafas lesu, "Ia pulang duluan. Katanya asam lambungnya kambuh."

"Oh."

Jawaban Jimin membuat Hoseok sedikit merasa— aneh? "Kau tidak mengkhawatirkannya?"

"Memang bagaimana perasaanmu jika orang yang menyukai pacarmu mengkhawatirkan kondisi pacarmu?"

Hoseok terdiam.

"Aku tak ingin mencari masalah denganmu. Jadi minggirlah, aku mau pulang." Jimin pun pergi setelah mengatakan itu pada Hoseok.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung turun dari motor Jimin dengan lemas, "Hey. Perhatikan langkahmu. Kau bisa jatuh" ucapnya mengingatkan. Taehyung menoleh kearah Jimin, "Kau tak mau mampir?"

"Apakah boleh?"

"Tentu."

"Baiklah." Jimin pun memasukan motornya dan memarkirkannya di halaman rumah Taehyung. "Masuklah."

Saat berjalan masuk kedalam rumah, Taehyung melihat ibu dan ayahnya yang sedang sibuk memasukan barang-barangnya ke koper. "Kalian mau kemana?" tanya Taehyung bingung, Ibu Taehyung menoleh "Taehyung-ah, apa itu temanmu?"

Taehyung mengangguk polos.

"Aigoo~ syukurlah. Ibu dan Ayah akan mengantar baju bekasmu ke panti asuhan milik Boa. Sebaiknya kau jaga rumah. Ibu dan Ayah pulang malam."

Ibu Taehyung mencium dahi Taehyung yang dihadiahi kekehan oleh Jimin, "Kami pergi dulu." Ayah Taehyung memberi senyuman pada Jimin lalu membawa semua kopernya keluar rumah.

Kini dirumah hanya ada mereka berdua.

"Ah lelahnya." Taehyung merebahkan diri disofa empuknya, disusul oleh Jimin yang ikut merebahkan dirinya disebelah Taehyung.

"Kau—" Jimin menggantungkan kata-katanya. _Apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Hoseok tadi?_ "Lupakan kkk~"

"Jimin-ah, kau mau makan apa?" Taehyung meninggalkan Jimin lalu berjalan kearah dapur. "Apa saja yang ada."

"Ibuku tidak pernah memasak. Jadi katakan saja akan kubuatkan." Balas Taehyung, Jimin pun beranjak dari sofa, "Hah memangnya kau bisa memasak?" Jimin berjalan menuju kulkas lalu mengecek isinya. Taehyung melirik kearah Jimin, "Kau meremehkanku?"

"Kim Taehyung dengan nilai tata boga F? Tentu saja kau pantas diremehkan." Ucapan Jimin membuat Taehyung mengerucutkan bibirnya, mengetahui itu Jimin melanjutkan "Untung saja disaat seperti ini kau bersama Park Jimin."

Sekedar informasi bahwa Jimin adalah siswa dengan nilai tata boga A. Dia memang pintar memasak, hanya saja cita-citanya menjadi arsitek, bukan _chef_.

Taehyung hanya mendehem, "Kalau begitu buatlah sesuatu, mr. A" Taehyung menyindirnya. Jimin terkekeh, "Baiklah."

.

.

.

"Ah aku kenyang!"

Taehyung dan Jimin sama-sama meletakkan alat makannya diatas meja setelah menghabiskan nasi goreng buatan Jimin.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" Tanya Jimin penasaran, Taehyung mengacungkan jempolnya. "Tidak heran kau mendapat A, kukira kau menyogok kk~" ucapan Taehyung dibalas jitakan kecil oleh Jimin.

"Nah, karena kau sudah memasak, giliran aku yang mencuci piring. Jangan hiraukan aku dan bersantailah." Taehyung membawa piring kotornya kearah wastafel.

Namun Jimin malah memilih untuk menonton Taehyung yang sedang mencuci piring. Mereka membicarakan sesuatu yang membuat mereka tertawa, kadang Jimin akan melakukan hal konyol untuk membuat Taehyung tertawa.

"Jadi dulu kau sering dianggap uke karena dekat dengan Hoseok?" pertanyaan Taehyung dibalas anggukan oleh Jimin, "Aku sedih sekali, mungkin karena itu Jungkook ilfeel padaku." Kemudian Taehyung melanjutkan tawanya.

"Tapi setelah melihatmu, kau memang pantas menjadi uke dengan postur tubuhmu yang kurang tinggi dan wajah imutmu." Taehyung memperhatikan Jimin sambil menunjuk wajahnya.

"Aish kurang tinggi? Aku hanya berbeda 3cm darimu, Taehyung-ah." Protes Jimin yang dibalas kekehan Taehyung. "Ayolah akui saja kalau kau pendek." Taehyung menggodanya.

Jimin menggeleng, "Kita sama-sama 1.7 meter"

"Tidak, aku hampir menjangkau 1.8" Ejek Taehyung lagi, Jimin menghela nafas lalu mencubit pinggang Taehyung.

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan kkk~" Jimin kemudian mencubit pipi Taehyung dan menariknya layaknya plastisin. "Tapi disisi lain aku sangat suka melihatmu tertawa seperti ini."

"Ung?" Taehyung menatap Jimin bingung, "Setelah kabar Hoseok dan Jungkook berpacaran menyebar, banyak sekali yang mengejekmu dan menginjakmu seakan kau adalah orang paling menyedihkan didunia."

Taehyung terus menatap Jimin karena pipinya masih dicubit.

"Semenjak saat itu, melihatmu tertawa—adalah hal yang paling langka."

Taehyung menundukkan kepalanya, lalu menatap Jimin "Maahkan akhu—" Taehyung berusaha berbicara padanya ketika pipinya masih dicubit oleh Jimin, melihatnya Jimin terkekeh lalu melepaskannya. "Ah maafkan aku karena telah mencubitmu, sakit?" tanya Jimin yang dibalas gelengan oleh Taehyung. Jimin mengelus tengkuknya sendiri, "Jadi kau tadi mengatakan apa?" tanyanya.

"Maafkan aku."

"Ya?"

"Maafkan aku. Itu yang kukatakan tadi."

Jimin tersenyum lebar lalu mecubit pipi Taehyung (lagi) "Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf. Membuatmu tersenyum apalagi tertawa sudah kuanggap misi terselubung seorang Park Jimin."

Taehyung pun terkekeh membuat Jimin gemas, "Nah begitu baru mirip dengan Taehyung yang kukenal." Jimin pun mengusap rambut Taehyung.

"Baiklah, ayo kembali ke ruang tengah." Ketika hendak berbalik, Taehyung terpeleset dan reflek menarik lengan Jimin.

 _Brakk_!

" _Ugh_ "

Kini mereka terjatuh dengan posisi yang—awkward dengan Jimin yang berada diatas Taehyung, ya seperti posisi awal ketika orang akan melakukan— _ehm_ , semacam—ya itu.

Jimin menopang tubuhnya dengan sikunya, mereka sama-sama tidak ada niatan untuk bergerak sama sekali. Masih saling tatap satu sama lain.

Kemudian pandangan Jimin tertuju pada bibir ranum milik Taehyung, dengan perlahan Ia mendekatkan dirinya ke bibir kissable itu, Taehyung yang sudah mulai merasakan hembusan nafas Jimin kemudian memejamkan matanya secara reflek.

Bibir mereka bertemu. Jimin menempelkan bibirnya tepat di bibir Taehyung, keduanya dapat merasakan detak jantung masing-masing.

Setengah menit tak ada pergerakan, Jimin memutuskan untuk melumat kecil bibir Taehyung. Entah dapat dorongan darimana, Taehyung pun membuka mulutnya dan mulai membalas ciuman Jimin.

Mereka terhanyut kedalam ciuman, mereka lupa status mereka masing-masing, tidak ada akal sehat disini. Yang ada hanya naluri, ya, mereka mengikuti naluri mereka.

Tangan Taehyung yang semula ada disamping tubuhnya kini sudah berpindah memeluk leher Jimin. Ketika lumatan itu menjadi semakin liar, ponsel Jimin berdering.

 _Ting_!

Keduanya sama-sama menghentikan aktifitas mereka setelah mendengar deringan itu, kemudian akal sehat mereka akhirnya kembali.

Jimin yang merasa grogi menatap Taehyung cepat-cepat bangkit dari posisinya. "W—wahaha apa itu tadi?" tanyanya canggung sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Taehyung yang ikut berdiri pun hanya memalingkan wajahnya, tak berani menatap wajah Jimin. "M—mari lupakan." Ujarnya, Jimin pun mengiyakan. Sedetik kemudian Ia menoleh kearah jam yang ada didapur Taehyung. "Sudah malam, aku harus pulang."

.

.

* * *

.

.

Ny. Kim baru saja keluar dari mobilnya membawa koper-koper kosong. Sesekali Ia berhenti lalu mengusap dahinya sebentar, "Setua inikah aku sampai-sampai koper kosong ini terasa berat?" Tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Setelah itu Ia membuka pintu rumah, dan menyadari gelapnya ruang tengah. "Taehyung-ah, apa kau didalam?" Ny. Kim meletakkan koper-koper itu tepat dibawah sofa lalu berjalan kekamar Taehyung. Ketika membuka kamar Taehyung, Ia melihat putranya sedang tertidur pulas lalu tersenyum, "Ah tidur yang nyenyak sayang." Ia pun menutup kembali pintunya.

Ketika Ny. Kim sudah menutup pintu kamar, Taehyung pun menyalakan ponselnya kembali lalu membuka , ada satu notifikasi.

 **Anonymous** : Jangan tidur terlalu malam, nanti kau bisa sakit.

Ia tau bahwa itu dari Jei. Kemudian Ia membalas, "Jei-ah, kau tau? Ciuman pertamaku sudah direbut oleh temanku sendiri. Bagaimana ini?"

 _Sent._

Satu menit kemudian,

 **Anonymous** : Hah? Siapa yang berani-beraninya mengambil ciuman pertamamu?

"Kau tidak kenal orangnya, tapi namanya Park Jimin."

 _Sent._

.

.

.

Jimin merebahkan dirinya dikasur empuknya, baru saja sampai rumah setelah bertamu dirumah Taehyung. Mengingat Taehyung, Ia tak bisa melupakan ciuman itu begitu saja. Maksudnya, ciuman itu begitu tiba-tiba, bahkan awalnya Jimin tak menyangka bahwa dirinya bisa diluar kendali seperti itu. Ya untung saja Taehyung tidak langsung memukulnya atau marah padanya.

Ketika selesai mengeringkan rambut setelah mandi, Jimin mengecek ponselnya. Notifikasi grup chatnya sangatlah ramai. Ia tersenyum lebar, "Mereka sedang membicarakan apasih kk~" Kemudian Ia membuka grup chatnya.

 **PinkJean** : Apakah tadi Ia benar-benar mengatakan itu padamu?

 **Nam94** : Serius hahaha dia benar-benar lucu :v

 **Sgard** _ **93** : Tapi, apakah Ia benar-benar pergi ke Namsan tower setelah itu?

 **Nam94** : Entahlah aku harap iya lol

 **Hobi18** : Kalian sedang membicarakan apa?

 **PinkJean** : HOBIII! AKU MERINDUKAN MUUU /kisseu/

 **Hobi18** : Hentikan itu menjijikan -_-

 **Sgard** _ **93** : Senang melihatmu lagi di grup ini.

.

Jimin yang melihat username Hoseok tiba-tiba muncul di grup chat langsung mengernyitkan dahi, " _Heol_ yang benar saja"

.

 **ParkJimin** : kukira kau sudah keluar dengan sendirinya.

 **Nam94** : Ayolah Jim, siapa yang mau mengeluarkannya? Kita masih berteman, kan?

 **Hobi18** : Jim maafkan aku T_T

 **ParkJimin** : hahaha kumaafkan, lagipula aku sudah tidak menyukai pacarmu lagi.

 **PinkJean** : Atmoster yang sedikit sensitif disini o_O

 **Hobi18** : Benarkah? Aku minta maaf T_T

 **ParkJimin** : Kkk~ Hentikan itu :)

 **ParkJimin** : Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan kenapa ramai sekali?

 **Sgard** _ **93** : Kau daritadi kemana saja baru muncul sekarang?

 **ParkJimin** : Aku dari rumah Taehyung :3

 **Nam94** : Kita baru saja membicarakannya :v

 **PinkJean** : APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?! APAKAH KALIAN MELAKUKAN... ehm.. ITU! :'D

 **Sgard** _ **93** : Kim Seokjin matikan capslock nya-_-

 **ParkJimin** : Berhenti membicarakannya -_-

 **Hobi18** : Kenapa?

 **Nam94** : Wow kenapa kau jadi membelanya? Jangan jangan...

 **ParkJimin** : Aku menyukainya, aish bagaimana aku bisa mengatakan ini pada kalian -_-

 **PinkJean** : JADI SELAMA INI KAU?! :o

 **Sgard** _ **93** : KIM SEOKJIN!

 **PinkJean** : maaf :(

 **Hobi18** : Kau menyukai Taehyung? Menyayanginya? Atau hanya menyukainya?

 **ParkJimin** : Aku memiliki hasrat untuk melindunginya, ya semacam itulah :v

 **Nam94** : Park Jimin sudah move on! /claps/

 **Hobi18** : Wow menarik :)

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bwijei here!

Akhirnya chapter 5 selesai, kalo boleh menerawang sih, ini bakal selesai di chapter 7. Tapi gatau lagi sih mungkin bisa lebih. Kan cuma ngira-ngira :v

Oke, sesi curhat. Gue bahagia akhirnya Wonwoo apdet twitter lagi :'3

Trus yang kedua, ini gue kok seneng campur prihatin ya liat Hoseok mainin seruling pake idung? :'v _yeokshi_ _my_ _UB_!

Ketiga, kemaren gue mimpi aneh bin nyata .G

Yakali gue mimpi kalo gue ada didalem gedung, bukan gereja, tapi cuma gedung biasa. Tapi gedungnya tuh dibuat acara nikahan. Jadi gue duduk dibangku paling depan, pake gaun, bawa bunga. Bukan gue yang kawinan tapi, gue cuma nonton. Trus didepan tuh uda ada Hoseok, sedih juga sih disini bukan gue yg jadi pengantin cewenya :"""" trus pintu belakang kebuka, gue noleh kan, pengantinnya jalan masuk coy! Tapi bukan pengantin cewe. cowo! Tapi di mimpi bukan Taehyung, tau siapa? WOOZI COY! GUE KAGET ANJIR. Tapi dimimpi gue biasa aja, malah nepukin mereka soalnya soswit. ANJIR SUMPAH PAS BANGUN GUE KAGET KENAPA MIMPI KALO HOSEOK SAMA WOOZI KAWIN ASTAGA GUE KENAPA SIH ABIS MIKIRIN APA COBA GANGERTI LAGI.


	6. We Broke Up

Kambek.

Gue kambek karna mau liat download Bon Voyage :v abis di V-app bayar mulu malesin dasar mata duitan .NGA

Gada hubungannya sih tapi gapapa dah, oya disini bagi kalian yg gemes siapa Jei, dia bakalan beneran terungkap kok disini.

Trus banyak yang tanya ini dari vhope ke vmin ya akhirnya? Jawabannya adalah ngga. Author konsisten kok jadi dimulai dari vhope, berakhir dengan vhope :v gitu.

Jadi review ya!

 _Happy reading~!_

 **-w-**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-w-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FLASHBACK**

 _Seorang bocah lelaki berumur 13 tahun, Jeon Jungkook sedang duduk di beranda rumahnya sambil mengamati beberapa orang yang tengah sibuk mengangkat perabotan rumah sebelah. Ia akan mendapat tetangga baru, desas-desus dari ibunya mengatakan bahwa tetangga barunya ini memiliki anak seumuran dengan Jungkook. Oleh karena itu dari pagi-pagi sekali Jungkook sudah duduk didepan rumahnya sambil menunggu mobil pengangkut barang datang. Dan benar perkiraan Jungkook, sejam kemudian mobil sedan warna hitam datang diikuti dengan mobil pengangkut barang dibelakangnya. Jungkook tersenyum lebar mengetahuinya. Ia benar-benar tak sabar memiliki teman baru._

 _Kemudian dua orang dari dalam mobil sedan keluar dan mulai mengobrol dengan ibu Jungkook yang kebetulan sedang menyapu halaman. Wajah Jungkook mendadak kebingungan ketika melihat bahwa yang keluar hanya mereka. "Kemana teman baruku?" tanyanya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya._

 _Satu jam berlalu, para tukang yang membantu tetangga baru Jungkook untuk mengangkut barang selesai dan langsung pergi dari tempat bertepatan dengan seorang lelaki dengan wajah mengantuk keluar dari mobil sedan. Jungkook membulatkan matanya dan senyumnya mengembang ketika melihat lelaki itu. "Wah! Teman baru!" Jungkook pun langsung berlari menghampiri ibunya yang sedang mengobrol dengan orangtua anak itu._

" _Jadi ini anakku." Ibu Jungkook mengelus pundak Jungkook sambil memperkenalkannya ke tetangga barunya. Wanita paruh baya yang berada didepan ibu Jungkook tersenyum melihat Jungkook, "Ah jadi anak kita benar-benar seumuran? Bukankah itu hal yang bagus. Kita dapat menyekolahkan mereka ditempat yang sama." Usul wanita itu yang dibalas anggukan oleh ibu Jungkook._

" _Yeobo, tolong suruh dia kemari." Pinta wanita itu pada suaminya, suaminya pun mendatangi bocah yang sedang melamun didepan pintu mobil lalu menggandengnya untuk menemui Jungkook._

 _Wanita itu merangkul anaknya, "Ini anakku. Hoseok-ah, bermainlah dengannya sebentar. Ibu harus meletakkan barang-barang dulu." Kemudian wanita itu dan suaminya pergi masuk kedalam rumahnya diikuti dengan ibu Jungkook._

 _Kini tinggal Jungkook dan Hoseok yang berada didepan halaman. Jungkook tersenyum lalu mengulurkan tangan, "Aku Jeon Jungkook dari SD Gyeongsang."_

" _Kau masih SD?"_

" _Tidak. Aku baru saja lulus."_

" _Ah kalau begitu sama, kukira kau lebih muda dariku." Hoseok terkekeh pelan pada Jungkook lalu menjabat tangan Jungkook "Jung Hoseok, kita seumuran. Mari berteman!" Ajaknya yang dibalas senyuman lebar Jungkook, Jungkook sangat senang jika Ia mendapat teman baru._

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

Jam2 siang. Waktu yang tepat bagi Jungkook untuk bermalas-malasan dirumah. Ia duduk disofa ruang tengahnya sambil mengaduk milkshake-nya dengan lemas, semenjak Ia berpacaran dengan Hoseok, kehidupannya menjadi sedikit hampa karena banyaknya perubahan yang tidak Ia inginkan. Pertama, orang-orang terus menyindirnya dengan perkataan yang sering Ia lontarkan kepada Taehyung _'Bagaimana kau bisa jatuh kedalam pesona orang gila itu?'_ atau _'Apa yang kau sukai dari sisi berandal itu? Bahkan Ia tidak memiliki sisi positif yang dapat kau banggakan._ '

Kedua, Hoseok jadi kehilangan teman-teman yang Ia sayangi, sebenarnya itu bukan masalah sesungguhnya. Masalah sesungguhnya ada pada dirinya, tentang konfliknya dengan Taehyung. Ia benar-benar kehilangan Taehyung, mereka memang belum lama bersahabat hanya saja Jungkook sudah menganggap Taehyung adalah segalanya dan dengan jahatnya Ia merebut pangeran kesayangan sahabatnya itu.

"Ahh aku bisa gila" Jungkook melemaskan tubuhnya sambil bersandar pada sofa. "Aku ingin Taehyung-ku kembali." Lanjutnya putus asa.

Beberapa menit setelah Jungkook tidak melakukan apa-apa disofa, tiba-tiba seorang lelaki duduk disampingnya membuat Jungkook sedikit memekik terkejut. "Sejak kapan kau ada dirumahku!?" Tanya Jungkook meninggikan suaranya. Lelaki itu, Jung Hoseok dengan cuek meminum milkshake Jungkook lalu merebahkan dirinya sesantai mungkin. "Aku bosan dirumah." Jawabnya.

"T—tidak maksudku, bagaimana caramu masuk kemari? Aku bahkan tidak mendengar suara ketukan pintu."

"Oh itu? Berarti kau sedang melamun."

"Eh?"

"Ibumu membukakan pintu untukku, dan ketika aku berjalan kemari aku hanya melihat sebuah manekin duduk bersandar disini," Hoseok kemudian menoleh kearah Jungkook "Dan sekarang manekin itu sedang berbicara denganku."

Jungkook mendengus malas, "Berhentilah kau tidak lucu sama sekali."

Hoseok terkekeh lalu mengangguk mengerti, "Baiklah."

Satu menit mereka larut dalam keheningan.

"Jadi, yang kau katakan Jimin mulai menyukai Taehyung— apakah itu benar?" tanya Jungkook secara tiba-tiba. Hoseok mengangguk sambil kembali menyeruput minuman Jungkook. "Kau tau? Jimin tidak pernah main-main dengan perasaan."

Kata-kata itu seolah menjadi tamparan bagi Jungkook, ya. Jungkook tau kalau Jimin menyukainya, sangat sangat menyukainya. Hanya saja, Jungkook menjauh dari Jimin karena Ia risih dengan sikap Jimin yang terus-terusan mendekatinya. Ia bahkan sering menolak pernyataan cinta Jimin, dan sekarang? Ia malah menjalin hubungan dengan sahabat terdekat Jimin.

"Apakah Taehyung akan membalas perasaan Jimin?" kini Hoseok yang bertanya, Jungkook tersadar dari lamunannya lalu berpikir sejenak. Taehyung yang sudah tergila-gila dengan Hoseok semenjak kelas 1 SMA, apakah mungkin Ia bisa melupakan Hoseok dan beralih ke Jimin?

Jungkook menggeleng. "Tidak." Ia memberi jeda pada kalimatnya, "Kim Taehyung juga tidak pernah main-main dengan perasaan." Ujarnya.

Hoseok mengangguk paham, "Baiklah." Jawabnya santai sambil menghabiskan milkshake Jungkook.

"Apakah aku jahat?"

"Setidaknya kau cocok denganku."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Maksuduku—" Hoseok menegakkan tubuhnya lalu memegang pundak Jungkook "Bukankah yang baik harusnya mendapatkan yang baik juga? Seperti Taehyung dan Jimin"

Jungkook menyela, "Tapi Taehyung hanya menyukaimu. Kau tau sekarang aku merasa sangat jahat padanya?"

"Lalu kau ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita karena Taehyung sangat menyukaiku?"

Jungkook terdiam.

"Jika kau lebih mementingkan sahabatmu, aku tak apa kalau harus putus denganmu. Tapi jika kau mementingkan ego-mu, yasudah." Ucapan Hoseok yang sangat santai dibalas tatapan tak percaya Jungkook. "Kenapa seolah hanya aku pihak yang jahat disini?" tanyanya kesal sambil berlari kedalam kamarnya.

Hoseok mengamati pergerakan Jungkook, "Yaa! Mau kemana?"

"Pulanglah. Aku mau tidur."

.

.

* * *

.

.

Ketika pelajaran olahraga, Hoseok bermain sepak bola dengan Jin, Yoongi dan teman sekelas lainnya, sementara Jungkook duduk di tepi lapangan sambil mengayunkan raketnya. Sebelum terjadi konflik antara dia dan Taehyung, mereka selalu bermain badminton bersama. Dan sekarang, Ia bingung harus mengajak siapa. Ini benar-benar diluar dugaannya.

"Kau hanya perlu men-dribble-nya seperti ini"

"Bagaimana?"

"Jangan kaku, santai saja."

"Mudah bagimu mengatakannya"

Jungkook menoleh kearah asal suara itu, Ia mengenal kedua suara itu.

Jimin dan Taehyung sedang bermain basket berdua, perlu ditegaskan lagi, hanya berdua. Seperti didalam drama. Jungkook tidak iri, hanya saja Ia merindukan sahabatnya itu. "Apa yang telah kulakukan" keluhnya pada diri sendiri.

"Mau main badminton bersamaku?"

Jungkook mendongak melihat siapa yang tengah mengajaknya berbicara, Min Yoongi. Orang yang dikenal sebagai _Ice_ _Prince_ dikelas. Jungkook hanya mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali karena bingung kenapa tiba-tiba—"Aku membawa raket sendiri" Yoongi menunjukkan raketnya pada Jungkook.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba?"

"Mau tidak?" Yoongi agak sedikit kesal karena tatapan aneh Jungkook. Dengan cepat Jungkook pun mengangguk setuju lalu berdiri dan berjalan kearah lapangan badminton dengan Yoongi.

Hoseok yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum.

 **FLASHBACK**

 **15 menit sebelum olahraga.**

Jungkook dan Hoseok sedang menyiapkan seragam olahraganya dibangku mereka, namun ada yang tak biasa dengan Jungkook, wajahnya lesu. Karena penasaran Hoseok mencubit pipi Jungkook keras, "Aak! Sakit!" Bentaknya lalu memukul lengan Hoseok.

"Kau sih melamun, ada apa?" pertanyaan Hoseok tidak dijawab oleh Jungkook. Kemudian pandangan Hoseok tertuju pada raket dibawah loker meja mereka, "Aish aku lupa membawa raket—"

"Memang siapa yang ingin bermain denganmu!" Bentak Jungkook (lagi) lalu meninggalkan kelas dengan cepat.

"Jung Hoseok ayo ganti dengan kami" Jin duduk dimeja Hoseok lalu menarik kerah Hoseok pelan, "Kemana Jimin dan Taehyung?" tanya Hoseok bingung.

Yoongi yang berada disamping Jin menjawabnya, "Mereka sudah ganti duluan."

"APA? BERDUA?"

Jin dan Yoongi mengangguk polos, agak terkejut karena tiba-tiba Hoseok mengeraskan volume suaranya. "Kenapa kalian membiarkan mereka? Maksudku—kan.. Jimin menyukai Taehyung, lalu..."

"Kenapa jadi kau yang panik?" Jin menyela perkataan Hoseok, Yoongi menimpali "Memang sebejat apa Jimin dimatamu?" ucapnya santai. Hoseok pun diam.

Ketika berjalan keruang ganti bertiga, Hoseok teringat sesuatu. "Ah, biasanya yang bermain badminton dengan Jungkook itu siapa?"

"Taehyung." Jawab Jin sambil merapikan rambutnya, "Kenapa?"

"Diantara kalian—ada yang bisa bermain badminton tidak?" Tanya Hoseok sambil menghentikan langkahnya, Jin dan Yoongi terdiam sebentar. Lalu Yoongi menghela nafasnya, "Baiklah aku akan menemaninya bermain nanti. Kebetulan aku membawa raket juga"

Hoseok mendesah lega, "Ah terimakasih Min Yoongi! Kemarilah akan kucium kau—"

"Argh menjauh!" Yoongi berlari panik ketika Hoseok mengejarnya sambil membuat gestur siap mencium Yoongi. Jin yang tak tau apa-apa ikut berlari mengikuti mereka berdua.

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

Setelah lega melihat Jungkook tidak sendirian, Hoseok pun melanjutkan mainnya. Ketika Ia ingin menendang bola, tiba-tiba sebuah bola basket mengenai lengannya membuatnya mengaduh pelan lalu mengambil bola itu dan mencari siapa pelaku yang berani-beraninya melempar Hoseok.

"Hoseok-ah, bawa kemari" Jimin berseru dari kejauhan, Hoseok yang melihat Jimin hanya berdua dengan Taehyung mendekati mereka berdua. Hubungan Jimin dan Hoseok sudah mulai membaik semenjak percakapan mereka di grup chat. Walaupun masih ada 'jarak' antara mereka berdua. Tapi setidaknya Jin, Yoongi dan Namjoon lega karena mereka sudah mau berbicara satu sama lain.

Jimin dan Taehyung mengernyitkan dahinya melihat Hoseok ikut berjalan kearah mereka. "Hoseok-ah, aku menginginkan bolanya. Bukan kau" ujarnya agak kesal.

"Memang aku tidak boleh ikut bermain dengan kalian?" tanya Hoseok memastikan, Jimin memasang wajah welcome sementara Taehyung bertolak belakang dengan Jimin. "Oh baguslah kalau begitu, ini sudah waktunya ganti. Sebaiknya aku ganti duluan, nikmati waktu berdua kalian" Taehyung pun pergi meninggalkan Jimin dan Hoseok berdua.

Hoseok memandang bingung Jimin yang menghela nafas sedikit kecewanya. "Apa—aku mengganggu kalian?" tanya Hoseok dengan polosnya, Jimin mengangguk mantap "Ya. Kurasa begitu"

.

.

* * *

.

.

Ketika pulang sekolah, Jimin dan Taehyung pulang duluan, lebih tepatnya pergi dari sekolah duluan untuk berjalan-jalan berdua. Sementara Hoseok, Jin, Yoongi dan Namjoon masih didalam kelas 2-1 tanpa tujuan.

Jungkook beranjak dari bangkunya lalu menarik pelan seragam Hoseok untuk mengajaknya pulang, namun Hoseok menggeleng, "Kau pulanglah sendiri. Aku masih ingin disini. Apa kau ingin menungguku?"

Jungkook memutar bola matanya malas "Lebih baik aku pulang sendiri."

Jungkook pun keluar kelas 2-1 dengan langkah cepat. Ia tidak marah, memang seperti itu caranya berbicara dengan Hoseok. Namun teman-teman Hoseok mengira kalau mereka sedang bertengkar.

"Ey, apa kalian bertengkar?" Pertanyaan Jin dibalas gelengan oleh Hoseok. Ia kemudian membuka ponselnya dan berkutat pada benda elektronik itu.

Mengabaikan Hoseok, mereka bertiga memilih untuk mengobrol sendiri tanpa menghiraukan Hoseok. "Jadi Jimin benar-benar serius sudah melupakan Jungkook?" Jin mulai membuka pembicaraan.

"Kudengar Taehyung sekarang juga jarang ke panti asuhan, apa benar, Hoseok-ah?" tanya Namjoon pada Hoseok, Hoseok mengangguk tanpa menoleh kearah mereka. Ia sibuk dengan ponselnya. Karena penasaran apa yang dilakukan Hoseok, Yoongi sedikit mengintip kearah layar Hoseok.

"Aku tidak tau kalau kau punya "

"Uwaa!" Hoseok dengan cepat menutupi layar ponselnya, "Yaa! Kau mengejutkanku!" Protes Hoseok lalu mendorong Yoongi agar agak menjauh darinya.

Kemudian Jin teringat, "Ah! Jadi kalau Jimin dan Taehyung sama-sama menyukai itu benar?"

"Kata siapa memang?" Tanya Hoseok dengan wajah tak percaya, "Banyak yang membicarakan mereka. Seisi sekolah mungkin." Jawab Namjoon santai.

"Dan kata Jimin, Ia akan menyatakan perasaannya pada Taehyung lusa."

 _DEG_.

Hoseok kemudian beranjak dari duduknya lalu membereskan isi tasnya, "Aku harus pulang. Banyak PR yang belum kukerjakan."

Ketika Hoseok sudah keluar, Yoongi menatapnya bingung "Memang Ia pernah mengerjakan PR?"

.

.

* * *

.

.

Jungkook sedang duduk diteras rumahnya dengan santai sebelum langkah kaki yang semakin berisik semakin mendekatinya. Ia membuka matanya untuk memastikan siapa yang datang, dan ternyata Hoseok lah orangnya. "Kenapa tampak kacau?" tanya Jungkook bingung lalu menyuruh Hoseok duduk disampingnya.

"Ini darurat!"

Jungkook menaikan satu alisnya pertanda tidak paham, Hoseok menstabilkan nafasnya dulu lalu bercerita. "Jadi begini, aku tidak mencintaimu"

Jungkook menatap malas Hoseok, "Memangnya kapan kita pernah saling mencintai?"

"Tepat sekali. Jadi mari akhiri semuanya."

Kemudian dahi Jungkook mengerut, "Hey tunggu, ada apa ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba sekali?"

Hoseok berlutut dihadapan Jungkook sambil memegang lengan Jungkook. "Jimin sudah tidak menyukaimu, artinya kau bebas bukan? Dan sekarang aku juga ingin bebas sepertimu—"

Jungkook berdiri lalu menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada "Iya-iya aku tau kalau kau mengajakku putus, tapi kenapa tiba-tiba? Dan kenapa kau menyebutnya sebagai keadaan darurat? Apa Taehyung bunuh diri karena sakit hati melihatmu denganku?"

"Lebih buruk dari itu!"

Jungkook membelalakan matanya ketika Hoseok tampak serius mengatakannya, "Apa? Taehyung kenapa?! Katakan!" Kini Jungkook ikut panik.

"Jimin akan menyatakan cintanya pada Taehyung lusa!"

Kemudian Jungkook menatap datar Hoseok, "APANYA YANG DARURAT SIH! HARUSNYA INI KABAR GEMBIRA!" Teriak Jungkook kesal lalu berbalik hendak masuk kedalam rumahnya.

"Bahagia buatmu karena kau tak tau rasanya mencintainya."

Jungkook kembali berbalik untuk menghadap Hoseok, "mencintai—nya?" Hoseok mengangguk. "Kim Taehyung. Aku menyayanginya. Dan aku benar-benar tidak rela jika Ia harus bahagia bersama oranglain."

"Woo~ woo~ tenang dulu, biarkan aku mencerna ceritamu satu persatu." Jungkook kembali duduk dikursinya tadi sambil memijat pelipisnya. "Sejak kapan kau menyukai Taehyung? Dan kenapa kau tak pernah mengatakannya padaku? Kenapa kau selama ini selalu menceritakan tentang V, V yang ini, V yang itu, kukira kau suka pada V."

Hoseok memegang pundak Jungkook lalu menatap mata Jungkook dengan dalam, "Kau tau V kan? Aku menyayanginya. Kau tau Kim Taehyung kan? Aku juga menyayanginya."

"Lalu?" Tanya Jungkook penasaran.

"Dan kenapa aku menyukai Taehyung dan V disaat bersamaan? Karena Taehyung adalah V yang selama ini kuceritakan padamu—"

"APA?!" Jungkook kembali berteriak dihadapan Hoseok yang membuat Hoseok harus terbiasa memekik terkejut. "Bagaimana bisa? Apa dia tau—"

"Tidak. Dia tidak tau."

.

.

Hoseok menghela nafas kecewa, "Dia tidak tau kalau aku Jei."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Huehuehue tbc dengan tidak elitnya :v

sengaja gue bikin pendek, kalo panjang kan gaenak ntar readers pada ga penasaran/?

Jadi readers yang udah siap properti buat gebukin Jei silahkan langsung, Jei nya uda terpampang identitasnya :v

Trus kalo ada yang tanya, kenapa kok Jungkook sama Hoseok pacaran? Kenapa... kenapa... kenapa?!

Flashbacknya bakalan dijelasin dichapter akhir : ) karna chapter 7 adalah chapter terakhir huehuehue

BTW BESOK ALBUM AJU NAIS W DATENG, HEUHEUHEU DOAIN DAPET PC WOOZI, MINGHAO SAMA JEONGHAN DAH


	7. Found

Bwijei is back! Mau gue ceritain sesuatu ga? Jadi ceritanya gue ngilang tanpa kabar karena fokus belajar .ea, kaga sih sebenernya gue cuma lupa kalo punya acc (lagi) hehehehe, penyakit bego gue kalo kambuh ga tau waktu soalnya.

Trus ini kan last chapter, soalnya gue mager kepanjangan tar lama tamatnya, tar kalo lama tamatnya ff gue yang laen gimana :"), jadi rencana mau buat sequel kalo sempet. Kalo ga sempet sih yaudah tamat/?

Okedeh, selamat menikmati last chapter! Maaf mengecewakan!

 _Happy reading!_

.

.

.

* * *

 **=w=**

" _Apa yang kau ketahui tentang cinta?"_

 _Sesuatu yang tidak bisa dipaksakan, datang dari hati kita yang paling dalam secara tiba-tiba. Kau tidak akan pernah tau siapa yang akan kau cintai mendatang karena cupid bukanlah pemanah yang handal. Orang-orang beranggapan bahwa cinta tidak harus memiliki, memang. Tapi apakah hatimu baik-baik saja jika melihat orang yang kau cintai dimiliki oleh orang lain?_

 **=w=**

 **.**

Hari ini, sehari setelah Jungkook dan Hoseok mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Pagi ini beberapa atau mungkin banyak murid dihebohkan dengan putusnya Jungkook dan Hoseok secara tiba-tiba. Tapi mereka tetap biasa dan tidak menjaga jarak layaknya pasangan baru putus pada umumnya. Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan memenuhi perbincangan kelas 2-1

"Apakah mereka benar-benar putus? Lihatlah bahkan mereka masih bercanda satu sama lain."

"Apakah ada orang ketiga diantara mereka?"

"Aishh aku berharap mereka dapat balikan."

Taehyung yang duduk tepat dibelakang segerombolan gadis penggosip dikelas mengernyitkan dahi tidak paham. "Apakah ada berita panas pagi ini?"

Ketiga gadis itu menoleh kearah Taehyung dengan pandangan terganggu, bahkan Taehyung tidak tau apa yang salah darinya sehingga mereka menatapnya dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. Salah seorang gadis duduk dibangku milik Jimin lalu mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Taehyung, "Kau lihat dua orang yang sedang duduk disana?" Gadis itu menunjuk Jungkook dan Hoseok menggunakan dagunya. Taehyung menoleh sekilas lalu mengangguk, "Mereka kenapa?"

"Mereka sudah putus."

Taehyung diam, Ia berusaha menampilkan mimik wajah biasa saja. Tapi hatinya berkecamuk tidak jelas. Bagaimana bisa secepat itu hubungan Jungkook dan Hoseok? Apa yang menyebabkan mereka putus? Apakah Hoseok berselingkuh dengan orang lain? Atau hubungan mereka kurang direstui? Bagaimana bisa?

"Ah begitu. Sayang sekali."

Hanya itu jawaban Taehyung sementara hati dan pikirannya dipenuhi oleh pertanyaan yang beragam. Kedua gadis didepannya menatapnya bingung, "Bukannya kau menyukai si bejat itu?"

Taehyung tau siapa yang dimaksud oleh kedua siswi ini. Ia hanya tersenyum kalem, "Hey, dia punya nama, oke? Lagipula apa yang kalian tau tentang perasaanku padanya."

"Tapi—"

"Kim Taehyung sejak kapan kau menjadi penggosip?"

Oiya itu suara Park Jimin. Ia sudah berada disamping meja mereka. Ketiga gadis itu kemudian memilih untuk menyingkir dari sana. Jimin mengamati gerak-gerik ketiga gadis itu lalu meletakkan tasnya dibangkunya. "Kenapa wanita selalu membincangkan hal yang tidak penting."

"Tapi kali ini yang mereka bicarakan penting." Taehyung menyela.

Jimin menoleh kearah Taehyung, "Oh? Memang apa yang mereka bicarakan? Apakah hari ini jamkos seharian? Aku akan senang mendengarnya."

 _Ctak!_

"Aww! Kenapa kau menjitakku?" Protes Jimin sambil mengusap kepalanya. "Hanya jamkos saja yang kau pikirkan. Tapi," Taehyung bergumam sambil mengusap dagunya "Jika memang benar jamkos seharian aku pun juga akan senang." Lanjutnya yang disertai kekehan darinya maupun Jimin.

"Ya ya ya aku tau itu." Jawab Jimin dengan duduk tenang dibangkunya sambil membaca novel yang baru Ia pinjam bersama Taehyung kemarin di perpustakaan kota.

Taehyung mengerutkan dahinya, bingung dengan tingkah Jimin yang agak asing. Biasanya, Ia akan penasaran dengan apa yang Taehyung bicarakan dengan siapapun. Namun yang kali ini, bahkan Jimin tidak bertanya lebih lanjut tentang pembicaraan Taehyung. Apakah Ia mendengarnya tadi? Kalaupun Ia mendengarnya apakah Ia tidak ingin membicarakan itu kepada Taehyung? Apakah Ia tidak penasaran bagaimana Hoseok dan Jungkook bisa putus?

"Jimin-ah"

"Hm?"

"Kau tau tidak sih kalau—"

"Jung Hoseok dan Jeon Jungkook baru saja mengakhiri hubungan mereka?" Jimin berucap tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari novelnya. "Ho.. iya, darimana kau tau?"

"Hoseok adalah sahabatku tentu saja kami punya grup chat sendiri." Jawabnya agak cuek, Taehyung mengangguk tau, lalu mendekati Jimin "Lalu.. Apakah kau tidak ada niatan untuk kembali mengejar Jungkook?"

Jimin menegakkan badannya lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Taehyung. Sangat dekat hingga batang hidung mereka bersentuhan. Jimin menatap Taehyung tepat di matanya. "A—apa yang kau lakukan bodoh" Taehyung mengedipkan matanya bingung lalu mendorong pelan dada Jimin berusaha menjauhkan wajah mereka. Itu terlalu dekat bung!

Jimin kembali membuka novelnya sambil menggeleng menanggapi Taehyung, tapi Taehyung masih penasaran dengan jawaban Jimin. "Hey, jawab aku~" Taehyung merajuk.

Jimin yang merasa terganggu dengan pertanyaan Taehyung kemudian menghela nafas, "Aku hanya tidak enak, bagaimana bisa aku menyukai bekas sahabatku?"

"Tapi kau dulu menyukainya,"  
"Ya kan itu dulu. Sekarang aku menyukai orang lain"

Taehyung terdiam sejenak berusaha mencerna kalimat terakhir Jimin. "SIAPA?" Tanyanya antusias. Kali ini Jimin yang terdiam, Ia tidak mungkin terang-terangan mengatakan kalau Ia menyukai Taehyung, kan?

"Siapaaa?" Taehyung mendesak Jimin untuk menjawabnya, Jimin kemudian menggeleng mantap. "Aish besok kau akan tau tenang saja."

"Jadi kau mau mengenalkanku dengannya?"

Jimin sweatdrop.

Susah berbicara dengan alien.

"Begini saja, besok kau ada urusan tidak?" Taehyung menggeleng menanggapi ucapan Jimin. "Baiklah, ikut aku ke Lotte World, aku yang bayar."

Taehyung melotot "Lotte World? Hanya demi mengenalkanku dengan calon pacarmu?"

Jimin mendehem, "Ehm tenang saja. Tiket Lotte World tidak semahal yang kau pikirkan."

Taehyung akhirnya mengangguk setuju.

"Baiklah, hari minggu jam 3 sore aku tunggu didepan pintu masuk." Taehyung mengangguk lagi.

.

.

.

Ketika Taehyung pergi ke toilet untuk membasuh wajah, kebetulan Jungkook juga baru saja keluar dari salah satu bilik toilet, tak sengaja melihat wajah Jungkook dari pantulan cermin, Taehyung langsung menunduk untuk tetap membasuh tangannya di wastafel.

Jungkook yang menyadari bahwa itu Taehyung mendekat dan berdiri tepat disebelah Taehyung. "Taehyung-ah, kau sudah tau beritanya?"

"Kenapa kau putus dengan pacarmu?"

"Karena ini demi sahabatku."

Taehyung mengangkat wajahnya lalu mengusap pipi kanannya, "Sahabatmu pasti akan bangga padamu." Jawabnya cuek lalu merapikan seragamnya dan hendak beranjak dari situ, namun tangan Jungkook menahannya.

"Aku putus dengan Hoseok demi kau."

"Jadi ini semua salahku?"

Jungkook terdiam, Ia tidak boleh salah bicara lagi agar Taehyung mau mendengarnya.

Taehyung sedikit tersenyum remeh, "Setelah kau menjalin hubungan dengannya pun aku menjauh kan? Apa aku mengganggu kalian? Apa aku terus mengejar Hoseok? Terakhir kali aku berkomunikasi dengannya pun saat olahraga, itupun karena aku berusaha mengusirnya. Lalu kau masih mengklaim bahwa ini semua salahku?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak menyalahkanmu. Dengarkan dulu—"

"Oke lalu apa?"

"Aku tau bahwa kau itu lebih berharga darinya." Jungkook berucap pelan membuat Taehyung tertawa sarkas.

"Oh lihat siapa yang bodoh." Taehyung menepuk pundak Jungkook agak keras, "Jika aku lebih berharga darinya, harusnya dari awal kau menolaknya demi sesuatu yang lebih berharga darinya."

Taehyung menghentikan tawanya sekejap, "Kalimat yang pantas kau ucapkan adalah 'aku baru menyadari bahwa kau lebih berharga darinya'" Taehyung kemudian berjalan melalui Jungkook begitu saja.

Langkahnya terhenti didepan pintu keluar, "Oh ya sebaiknya kau kembali padanya. Karena semenjak kau berhubungan dengannya aku sudah memutus pertemanan kita."

 _Jleb._

Jungkook tertegun, sorot matanya menandakan bahwa Ia sedang bingung, terkejut, dan sedih di waktu yang bersamaan. Hoseok mengatakan bahwa rencana berpacaran dengannya bukanlah keputusan yang tepat. Dan Jungkook benci harus membenarkan itu saat ini.

.

.

.

 _Kringg_

Bel pulang sudah dibunyikan, saatnya murid Bangtan High School mengakhiri proses belajar mengajar. Taehyung dan Jimin sudah keluar dari kelasnya bersama dengan Namjoon, Jin dan Yoongi.

Ketika sedang bersenda gurau, Jimin memutuskan untuk pergi ke toilet, Taehyung pun memilih untuk ikut bersamanya.

Saat Taehyung sedang menunggu Jimin didepan pintu toilet, seseorang yang — _entahlah_ —tidak diharapkan datang dan berdiri tepat didepan Taehyung. "Oh, kau, apakabar" Taehyung berusaha memberikan _fake_ _smile_ terbaiknya.

"Kau—mau pulang?" tanya Hoseok pelan sambil mengamati wajah Taehyung, ada perasaan menyesal ketika melihat lurus kearah mata Taehyung, Ia pernah membuat matanya membentuk bulan sabit karena tertawa bersama, Ia juga yang membuat mata itu menjadi sayu karena telah menghancurkan harapannya.

Taehyung mengangguk kecil, "Tinggal menunggu Jimin lalu kita akan pulang."

Hoseok mengangguk paham, "Kau—langsung pulang atau?" Taehyung mengernyit menunggu Hoseok menyelesaikan kalimatnya, "M—maksudku kau langsung pulang kan?"

Kini Taehyung yang paham, "Ya tentu saja. Memang aku harus kemana dulu?"

"Oh tidak apa. Jika kau langsung pulang aku akan berada dirumahmu jam—"

"Tidak tidak!" Taehyung menyela Hoseok dengan cepat, "Hari ini aku ada acara keluarga karena ini hari sabtu."

"Kalau besok? Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu."

"Memang apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Banyak. Dan itu sangat penting."

Mendengar kata 'penting', Taehyung menyetujuinya. "Baik. Kau yang kerumah. Aku malas pergi."

Hoseok tersenyum lega, "tak masalah."

.

.

* * *

.

.

 _"Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu. Dan itu sangat penting"_

Ucapan Hoseok masih berputar didalam otak Taehyung membuat Taehyung bahkan tidak bisa berkedip dengan tenang. Apa yang sebenarnya ingin Hoseok bicarakan? Apakah tentang hubungannya dengan Jungkook yang telah kandas tengah jalan? Ataukah Hoseok seperti pria protagonis dalam drama yang memutuskan Jungkook karena menaruh hati pada Taehyung sejak lama? "Tidak. Itu tidak mungkin" Taehyung menggeleng pasti.

Atau... Hoseok ingin menuduh Taehyung sebagai orang ketiga dalam hubungan? Ia merasa bahwa Jungkook berubah dan memutuskannya karena pengaruh Taehyung? Itu cukup logis karena Jungkook sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa Taehyung lah penyebab mereka putus.

"Manusia Jeon itu" geram Taehyung, "Jika benar Hoseok menuduhku, akan kuhabisi dia."

Akhirnya hari sabtu telah berganti menjadi minggu, ini masih jam 10 pagi tapi Ibu dan Ayah Taehyung sedang sibuk mengemasi barang bawaannya kedalam mobil karena lagi-lagi nenek Taehyung sakit keras mengharuskan orangtua Taehyung kembali merawatnya.

Taehyung mengamati kesibukan mereka berdua dengan berbaring santai diatas sofa.

"Aigoo Taehyung-ah bisakah kau membantu Ibu?" Tanya Ibu Taehyung sambil melipat beberapa kemeja, Taehyung berguling untuk sekedar melihat Ibunya "Ini masih pagi bu aku baru bangun."

"Bagaimana jika kau berumah tangga nanti? Kau tidak akan bisa malas-malasan seperti ini"

"Aku akan mencari istri"

"Percuma kau mencari istri jika kau lebih nyaman menjadi istri." (Hanya beberapa readers yang paham :v /?)

Taehyung pun dengan sangat berat hati berdiri lalu mulai membantu Ibunya merapikan baju bawaannya.

Namun tak berapa lama bel berbunyi, ayah Taehyung pun membuka pintu depan untuk mengetahui siapa yang pagi-pagi datang kemari. "Oh, Hoseok-ah."

"SIAPA?!" Ini suara jeritan Taehyung. Ia tidak menyangka Hoseok datang sepagi ini, dan Ia belum mandi.

"Nak cepatlah keluar disini ada temanmu, atau temanmu yang kusuruh masuk—"

"A—aku saja yang keluar!" Serunya pada Ayahnya lalu berlari menuju pintu depan.

Ya, Ia dapat melihat Hoseok dengan baju lengan panjang garis-garis membuatnya semakin.. tampan?

Taehyung tak mau mengakui kalau Ia masih menyukai pria didepannya ini.

Kemudian Ia teringat kebimbangannya kemarin malam.

Rautnya yang semula kagum karena penampilan Hoseok kini berubah menjadi serius, "Jika kau kemari untuk menuduhku macam-macam silahkan pulang. Aku bukan orang ketiga kau tau? Ini sudah keputusan Jungkook sendiri kare—"

"Tunggu? Keputusan Jungkook?" Hoseok menaikkan alisnya bingung, Taehyung mengangguk, "Ya. Keputusannya. Ia meninggalkanmu bukan karenaku oke? Tapi Ia seolah-olah meninggalkanmu karena aku. Aku bukan orang ketiga."

"Jika kau orang ketiga, maka harus ada orang keempat kan?"

Taehyung bingung. Ia mencoba membaca raut wajah Hoseok, tidak ada sedikitpun kemarahan, kebencian, maupun dendam? Bahkan raut wajahnya tampak agak gugup. Ada apa dengannya?

"Begini," Hoseok melangkah lebih dekat, "Kami putus karenamu, itu benar. Tapi bukan Jungkook yang lebih memilihmu. Tapi aku yang lebih memilihmu dibandingkan dengannya"

Taehyung semakin bingung. "Maksudmu?"

Hoseok menarik tangan kanan Taehyung lalu menatap pergelangan tangan Taehyung, "Wow kita memiliki gelang yang sama."

Mendengarnya, Taehyung menoleh kearah tangannya. Gelang kayu yang sama? Hanya Jei yang memilikinya selain Taehyung. Itu artinya.. "Kau.. kenal Jei?"

Hoseok sweatdrop. "Akulah dia." Tapi Taehyung masih tidak percaya, "Bukti lain kalau kau Jei?"

"Kau si penakut, dan aku si pemberani. Kita berbeda tapi nyatanya kita selalu bersama dulu."

Masih tak percaya, "Lainnya?"

Hoseok menghela nafas menahan emosi, ah tidak. Sebenarnya Ia tidak akan tega memarahi atau bahkan sekedar membentak— _ehem_ —Taehyung-nya. Kemudian Hoseok mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu mengetik sesuatu disana, dan tak lama ponsel yang berada dikantong celana Taehyung bergetar tanda ada notifikasi.

Dan itu berasal dari askfm.

 **Anonymous** : hey penakut. Jei ada didepanmu sekarang.

Taehyung mengerjapkan matanya bingung kemudian menoleh kearah Hoseok dengan pandangan hampa, "Jei?"

 _Akhirnya_.

Hoseok mengangguk. "Kau V yang selama ini kucari." Hoseok pun tersenyum hangat kearah Taehyung.

Berbeda dengan raut wajah Hoseok, Taehyung malah menatap datar, hatinya serasa mau meledak, beginikah rasanya dipermainkan? "Kenapa selama ini kau pura-pura tidak mengenalku? Kenapa selama ini kau berpacaran dengan Jungkook?"

Hoseok memegang pundak Taehyung yang masih menatapnya asing. "Akan kuceritakan dengan sejujur-jujurnya."

.

.

.

 **3:20 PM KST**

Seorang remaja berambut blonde bernama Park Jimin duduk didepan wahana permainan terbesar di Korea Selatan, Lotte World. Ia sudah memegang dua tiket pengunjung Lotte World. Yang satu untuknya dan yang satu lagi untuk Taehyung tentunya. Sudah 15 menit Ia duduk disitu menunggu Taehyung tapi senyumnya tak kunjung pudar, ketika Ia memikirkan Taehyung, senyumnya malah semakin melebar, dadanya menghangat, dan jantungnya berpacu dengan sangat cepat. Ia benar-benar sudah jatuh kedalam pesona Taehyung sepenuhnya.

Jimin menghela nafasnya untuk menstabilkan detak jantungnya lalu kembali menatap dua tiket ditangannya. "Baiklah Park Jimin, kau hanya perlu bermain sepuasnya dengan Taehyung lalu ketika matahari terbenam katakan padanya bahwa kau menyukainya." Ucapnya bermonolog.

 **5:00 PM KST**

Waktu terus berjalan, bahkan matahari sudah berganti posisi berada di ufuk barat. Langit semakin memerah tanda sang surya sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya hari ini, tapi orang yang ditunggu Jimin belum datang juga.

Jimin kembali menatap tiketnya, "Benarkah Taehyung tidak datang?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

Ia teringat kalau Ia belum mengabari Taehyung, akhirnya ia berinisiatif membuka kakaotalk untuk memberitahunya bahwa Ia sudah berada di Lotte World. Tapi karena notifikasi dari grup Namjoon cs sangat ramai, akhirnya Ia terpaksa membuka chat groupnya dulu untuk mematikan notifikasi. Tapi karena penasaran akhirnya Ia membaca beberapa chatnya.

 **Hobi18** : Jangan mengejeknya dia milikku -_-

 **PinkJean** : Aw apakah kalian sudah berpacaran?

 **Hobi18** : Tentu saja.

 **Nam94** : SERIUS? KAPAN?

 **Sgard** _ **93** : SERIUS? KAPAN? (2)

 **PinkJean** : SERIUS? KAPAN? (3)

 **Hobi18** : Tadi jam 3 sore. Ternyata Ia adalah teman masa kecilku, artinya aku menyukai orang yang sama selama 7 tahun terakhir.

 **PinkJean** : AW AKU TERSENTUH! ITU MANIS SEKALI :"D

 **Sgard** _ **93** : Kim Seokjin matikan capslocknya -_-

 **Nam94** : Lalu kenapa kau berpacaran dengan Jungkook kalau kau menyukai Taehyung?

 **Hobi18** : Jungkook yang memintaku melakukannya, Ia sudah seperti adikku sendiri jadi aku tidak bisa mengabaikannya.

 **PinkJean** : JADI JUNGKOOK YANG MENYUKAIMU? :o

 **Hobi18** : Tidak, Ia tidak pernah menyukaiku makanya aku terima tawarannya menjadi fake-couple.

 **Nam94** : Lalu apakah Taehyung tau?

 **Hobi18** : Ia menerimaku karena aku menceritakan semuanya dengan jujur.

 **PinkJean** : INI SANGAT MANIS

 **Sgard** _ **93** : KIM SEOKJIN!

 **PinkJean** : Min Yoongi kasar! Min Yoongi jahat! :"(

Jimin menyunggingkan seringaian pasrah. Ia menunggu hal yang pasti tidak akan datang selama berjam-jam. Ia menunggu kekasih orang lain, jam 3 tadi Ia tersenyum layaknya orang bodoh sambil memikirkan rencana untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Taehyung ketika jam 3 tadi Taehyung resmi menjadi milik oranglain.

Setelah menunduk cukup lama, Jimin mengangkat kembali kepalanya lalu berjalan agak sempoyongan menjauh dari tempat hiburan itu, tapi Ia berinisiatif untuk mendekati salah satu pasangan yang mengantri untuk membeli tiket di loket.

"Apa kalian ingin membeli tiket untuk dua orang?" tanya Jimin lirih, matanya lelah tampak seperti orang belum tidur 3 hari. Si lelaki menatap curiga Jimin, "Apakah kau calo?"

Jimin mengeluarkan dua tiket dari saku jaketnya, "Aku akan memberikannya kepada kalian secara cuma-cuma."

"Setuju."

.

.

.

Senja di Sungai Han terasa sangat indah karena tempatnya yang strategis dan membuat nyaman siapapun yang berlalu lalang terlebih kepada sepasang kekasih baru, Hoseok dan Taehyung. Mereka berjalan beriringan menyusuri tepi sungai menikmati sunset, Taehyung menjilat eskrimnya sambil terus mengagumi keindahan Sungai Han. Ia bukannya norak, tapi berjalan sendiri dengan berjalan bersama orang tercinta memang beda rasanya.

Hoseok menghentikan langkahnya, begitupun juga Taehyung. Mereka terdiam untuk waktu yang cukup lama karena sibuk mengamati matahari tenggelam. Sungguh indah. Dan terkesan melankolis. "Hey" Hoseok memanggil Taehyung, yang dipanggil langsung menoleh sambil terus menjilat eskrimnya.

"Di drama, sunset biasanya dijadikan untuk latar berciuman para tokoh." Taehyung mengangguk polos, "Lalu?"

"Apa kau sudah pernah berciuman?"

Pertanyaan Hoseok dijawab gelengan oleh Taehyung. "Apa kau ingin menciumku layaknya drama-drama?" tanya Taehyung pelan sambil memegang erat cone eskrimnya. Hoseok terkekeh lalu mengelus surai lembut Taehyung, "Tidak." Kemudian ia fokus pada eskrimnya, "Boleh aku minta eskrimmu?" Taehyung mengangguk lalu menyerahkan eskrimnya kepada Hoseok.

Hoseok segera mengambil alih eskrim Taehyung lalu menjejalkannya asal dipermukaan mulut Taehyung membuatnya belepotan. "Aish apa yang kau lakukan?!" Gerutu Taehyung sambil berusaha merogoh sapu tangan dari kantong celananya, namun Hoseok menarik kedua tangan Taehyung mendekat, "Biar aku yang bersihkan."

 _Cupp_ ~

Bibir bertemu bibir, kedua hati saling menghangat, yang satu memejamkan matanya, yang satu masih terbelalak tidak percaya. Rasa manis vanilla terasa dipermukaan bibir keduanya.

Beberapa detik Taehyung terpaku tak percaya, akhirnya Ia mau menutup matanya dan menikmati ciuman yang sekedar menempel itu. Tapi tidak lama kemudian Hoseok mulai melumat pelan bibir Taehyung membuat Taehyung terkejut dan mendorong Hoseok menjauh. "Huaah! Apa itu tadi?"

Hoseok yang sama terkejutnya dengan Taehyung mengerjapkan matanya bingung, kemudian Taehyung tersadar bahwa tadi adalah hal yang sangat memalukan. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan hoodienya, "Aish maafkan aku! Aku belum terbiasa!" Jeritnya yang tidak seberapa terdengar karena tertahan dengan tangannya. Hoseok tertawa sambil mendekati Taehyung lalu memeluknya, "Aku paham kkk~"

.

.

.

 **7:00 PM KST**

Jungkook duduk sendiri dihalte dekat sekolah, Ia memutuskan untuk menghabiskan hari minggunya disekolah karena bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya dirumah. Lagipula Ia masih sedih karena Taehyung benar-benar tidak mau memaafkannya, Ia bukannya tidak punya teman, dengan kapasitas otak yang memuaskan dan paras yang cukup tampan siapa yang tidak ingin berteman dengan Jungkook? Hanya saja Jungkook sangat serius dalam pertemanan jadi Ia benar-benar pemilih. Inilah salah satu kelemahannya.

Tak lama gendang telinganya mendeteksi adanya derap langkah yang semakin mendekat, Ia menoleh kesamping untuk memastikan dan.. agak sedikit melebarkan matanya karena yang dia lihat adalah Jimin.

Jungkook kembali meluruskan pandangannya, berusaha tak mempedulikan sampingnya, tapi keadaan Jimin yang menyedihkan membuat Jungkook iba padanya. Jungkook terus memperhatikan Jimin sementara Jimin melamun tak menoleh sama sekali.

Ketika Jungkook menggeser sedikit posisi duduknya agar semakin dekat dengan Jimin, bus baru saja memarkirkan awaknya tepat didepan halte, akhirnya Jimin berhenti melamun lalu menoleh kearah bus. Karena terkejut, Jungkook dengan panik agak berlari menuju pintu masuk. Baru saja menggenggam gagang pintu, Jungkook tergelincir dan..

 _Whoop_!

Ia jatuh kedalam pelukan Jimin.

Mereka saling pandang satu sama lain, ketika Jimin sadar bahwa yang berada dipelukannya adalah Jungkook, Ia pun cepat-cepat melepaskannya. "Oh ternyata kau, Jungkook." Ucapnya sambil mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala arah. Jungkook menatap Jimin kasihan, Jimin pasti habis melewati masa sulit karena Jungkook tau bahwa Jimin kini menyukai Taehyung dan dengan mudahnya Taehyung direbut oleh Hoseok.

"Lain kali hati-hati kalau berjalan." Jimin berpesan, Jungkook mengangguk canggung tanpa berani menatap Jimin tepat dimatanya. Jimin menoleh kedalam bus lalu kembali menatap Jungkook, "Masuklah. Aku akan naik bus selanjutnya saja. Tenang aku tidak akan menjadi stalkermu lagi. Hiduplah dengan tenang." Perintah Jimin, Jungkook pun mengangguk merasa bersalah lalu meninggalkan Jimin masuk kedalam bus.

Sungguh malam yang dingin.

.

.

.

 _"Jadi, apa itu cinta, Taehyung-ah?"_

 _Pengorbanan yang dilakukan seseorang untuk orang yang menurutnya penting dihidupnya. Seseorang bahkan bertingkah bodoh karena cinta, tapi kenyataannya cinta memang bukan didasari pada logika, tetapi nurani. Hati nurani. Cinta bisa merubah pola pikir seseorang. Cinta dapat merubah seseorang menjadi stalker, merubah seseorang menjadi penipu, merubah seseorang menjadi heartless, bahkan meyakinkan orang itu untuk setia menunggu yang dicintainya. Tak peduli sekejam apa rantai kehidupan, Ia tetap memilih untuk setia dan akhirnya mendapatkan apa yang dia harapkan._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-END-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Huahaha akhirnya END. Udah gajadi ada sequel :'v bingung apa yang mau disekuelin/?

Jadi gini, gue nyelesein ini ngebut karena BANGTAN MAU KAMBEK WOYYY! JUNG HOSEOK DI WINGS KURANGAJAR BANGET MANUSIAWI SEKALI MAKAN SNICKERS! Tapi dari semua lagu ost/? di Short Movienya mereka, punyanya Hoseok paling ena sih. Das ma jam!

Terus ya.. taudeh gue bahagia akhirnya bangtan is bek. Persetan dengan teori, mari nikmati kambeknya bangtan mendatang :'v moga aja kea payer. HARUSNYA SIH UDA GADA TEORI TEORIAN LAGI KAN UDA BEBAS DARI HYYH ERA AHELAH BIGHIT GIMANDOS SIH.

oiya trus selain BTS, SEVENTEEN KATANYA MAU KAMBEK JUGA WOY AH INIAPAAA. Mana mereka uda kode 007 lagi, entah itu kode apa cuma mafia-mafiaan biasa yg jelas gue sensi sama yg namanya kode gegara bangtan sama sebong. Trus nih ya kalo espiti mau kambek juga kalo mau dark konsep ITU PLS LAGU PPAREUNGEOREUM DIRILIS JUGA GREGET W ABIS ASIQUE SIH LAGUNYA.

udah sih gitu aja curhatan gue/? hehehe. sampe ketemu di ff selanjutnya!


End file.
